Las Cinco Espadas Milenarias
by Itziar
Summary: Dos vidas se reencuentran... sus destinos ya estaban escritos... pero un simple beso puede cambiar por completo el futuro... capitulo 5 arriba... el romance llega!leanlo!
1. Default Chapter

"Las Cinco espadas Milenarias"  
  
Capítulo 1: "¿Coincidencias o el destino?"  
  
Era una hermosa tarde de primavera. Una muchacha de 17 años se encontraba sentada sobre la arena de una cálida playa, mientras miraba el atardecer. A su mente venían recuerdos de su infancia. Una infancia que parecía lejana, perdida en las profundidades de sus más preciados recuerdos. En un momento aquellos pensamientos se detuvieron al recordar una imagen en especial. se trataba de un niño de aproximadamente 12 años, que la miraba fijamente. Era un niño de ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro. Lo recordaba perfectamente. junto a él y a su amiga Tomoyo vivió experiencias inimaginables para una niña de 11 años. Después apareció otro joven, Eriol, con el que también entabló una bonita amistad. Su amiga Tomoyo aún estaba con ella. De hecho había sido ella quien la había invitado a pasar unas vacaciones en la casa de la playa de su madre. En tanto Eriol regresaba de vez en cuando a Tomoeda, ya sea de vacaciones o para pasar una temporada en aquel lugar. Ahora estaba junto a ella ya que Tomoyo lo había invitado también. Bueno. el otro muchacho había desaparecido de su vida un año después de la captura de la última carta: "Vacío". Y es que ser una maestra de cartas no había sido en un principio una experiencia fácil. Pero ahora ya era algo normal para ella. Por más que intentaba borrarlo de su mente no lo lograba. Aquel muchacho. había sido alguien muy importante en su vida. Ahora, 7 años después, no sabía nada de él. Al principio esta situación la preocupaba muchísimo, pero con el paso del tiempo había sacado conclusiones como que el joven la había olvidado. Y es que es extraño pensar que alguien podría regresar después de 7 largos años y ser igual que antes. Además ella también había continuado con su vida. En este momento se encontraba de novia con un joven llamado How-Yi* de estatura alta, ojos grises y cabello negro. Nadie podría negar que él no fuera atractivo, pero Sakura no estaba segura de lo que sentía realmente... pero de lo que si estaba segura era que nunca olvidaría a ese joven." pequeño lobo."  
  
***********************************  
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado un joven miraba melancólico aquel atardecer. Podía recordar claramente aquellos despampanantes ojos verde esmeralda que cautivaban a cualquier persona y que lo habían deslumbrado en su niñez. Aún la recordaba perfectamente. sus facciones, su amabilidad, su valor. sin duda había sido una persona muy especial en su vida. Ella le había enseñado lo que en casi 12 años de su vida no había podido aprender.que debías luchar por las personas a quienes tu mas amabas, aun arriesgando tu propia vida para protegerlos. Jamás la había olvidado. sin embargo después de un año de la captura de la carta Vacío no supo mas de ella. Creyó entonces que ella había decidido olvidarlo para siempre. Luego de unos años de evitar a las chicas de su escuela y luego de la preparatoria, su madre lo comprometió con una joven llamada Cang-o*. El no se había negado al compromiso pues debía cumplir con sus obligaciones como futuro líder de Clan. Pero no podía negar que aun llevaba a aquella muchacha en sus pensamientos." su flor de cerezo."  
  
************************************  
  
De regreso en la casa de Tomoyo.  
  
-Sakura, qué bueno que regresaste!!! -dijo alegremente Tomoyo- Dónde estabas?  
  
-Fui a dar una vuelta a la playa -dijo mientras intentaba fingir una sonrisa.  
  
-Pensabas en él, no es cierto? -preguntó Tomoyo- Sé que aun no puedes olvidarlo.  
  
-Bueno creo que a ti no te lo puedo negar -contestó Sakura evitando la mirada inquisidora de su amiga- No te preocupes. Además eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar de eso.  
  
-De hecho no es la única. Recuerda que yo también lo conocí.  
  
-Eriol!!! -dijo asustada Sakura- Por qué tienes la costumbre de entrar sigilosamente??? Siempre me asustas!!!  
  
-No es mi culpa. Siempre he sido así. Recuerda que nunca sentiste mi presencia en los lugares cuando pequeña. admito que al final lograste encontrarme, pero aquella vez me encargué de. -Eriol detuvo su relato pues al parecer había hablado de más- eh bueno. Donde estabas??  
  
-En la playa.  
  
-Pensando en Li???  
  
-Bueno yo. Sabes perfectamente que tengo novio!!! -dijo la muchacha algo enfadada por el comentario del joven.  
  
-Tranquila! No era para que reaccionaras así. Solo fue una broma. -Sakura se retiró de la habitación.  
  
-Bueno al parecer no quiere reconocer que aún piensa en él.  
  
-Dime Eriol. Qué harías tú si extrañaras mucho a una persona pero sabes que no lo volverás a ver? Crees que te gustaría que se rieran de tu dolor? Yo por mi parte intentaría demostrar ante los demás que ya lo olvidé -dijo seriamente Tomoyo. Sabía que su amiga aun sufría por aquel joven Chino.  
  
-Creo que cometí un error. -dijo Eriol un poco avergonzado- Iré a disculparme.  
  
-Es mejor que la dejes sola en este momento. Ya tendrás tiempo de disculparte. -dijo sabiamente Tomoyo- Mientras. podrías ayudarme con la cena?  
  
-Por supuesto - respondió Eriol algo sorprendido ante la propuesta de Tomoyo.  
  
Ya llegada la noche.  
  
-Estaba deliciosa la cena. -dijo Sakura- muchas gracias Tomoyo!!!  
  
-No me lo agradezcas solo a mí. Eriol me ayudó a prepararla.  
  
-Gracias -dijo fríamente la muchacha- Bueno creo que me iré a dormir -y se retiró de la habitación.  
  
-Al parecer no me disculpará fácilmente.  
  
-Por que no vas y se lo preguntas tú mismo?? -dijo tranquilamente Tomoyo.  
  
-Crees que acepte hablar conmigo?  
  
-Estoy segura que lo hará.  
  
Mientras en la habitación de Sakura.  
  
-Por qué todos se encargan de recordármelo? -se repetía una y otra vez Sakura recostada sobre su cama. En ese momento tocan a la puerta.  
  
-Puedo pasar? -preguntó la voz de Eriol al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Si vienes con lo mismo de la tarde. no! -contestó Sakura.  
  
-Entonces puedo entrar -Eriol abrió la puerta y se encontró con la mirada de Sakura- Solo vengo a disculparme.  
  
-Porque Tomoyo te lo pidió?  
  
-No porque debo disculparme. Sé que mis comentarios de esta tarde te molestaron -dijo Eriol- Sakura... lo lamento.  
  
-Está bien. además tú al igual que Tomoyo sabes que no podría enfadarme con ustedes.  
  
-Bueno es que esa es una de tus cualidades que no todos poseemos.  
  
Al escuchar estas palabras Sakura no pudo evitar recordar aquella tarde en que Shaoran la esperaba en el puente para darle la noticia de que se iría de Japón.  
  
***Flash-back***  
  
--Solo quería avisarte que me iré. hablé con mi madre y le conté que ya todo estaba bien y que no ocurrirían mas sucesos extraños aquí y. solo quería agradecerte. cuando llegué aquí en lo único que pensaba era en mí y en aumentar mis habilidades. Mientras tanto tú luchabas por las personas que querías. tú tienes muchas cualidades de las que yo carezco.  
  
-Te equivocas! Tu eras valiente y nunca te rendías ante la adversidad. tu también tienes cualidades de las que yo carezco.  
  
-Gracias. eso era todo lo que quería decirte. -Shaoran sale corriendo.  
  
-Espérame yo siento que. -dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran se alejaba- Qué es lo que siento yo? -pensó.  
  
***Fin Flash-back***  
  
-Sakura te sientes bien? -preguntó Eriol al ver la expresión de la muchacha.  
  
-Si. no me pasó nada -mintió Sakura- Eriol me gustaría ir a dormir.  
  
-No te preocupes. me retiraré de inmediato -Eriol salió de la habitación.  
  
************************************  
  
Al día siguiente. Residencia Li 9:30 am.  
  
-Tía Ieran. Dónde esta Shaoran? -preguntó Mailing.  
  
-Salió muy temprano en la mañana. Dijo que iría a entrenar -respondió la madre de Shaoran. Una mujer de pelo negro, de expresión dura, pero a la vez amable.  
  
-Fue al templo verdad?  
  
-Creo que sí. Por qué tanto interés??  
  
-Pues hace bastante tiempo que mi primo esta extraño. Acaso no te has dado cuenta?  
  
-Debo admitir que sí, pero debe ser por tantas responsabilidades como futuro jefe del Clan Li  
  
-Yo más bien creo que es por. -dijo Meiling.  
  
-Por qué? -Preguntó Ieran sin comprender lo que la muchacha decía.  
  
-No me atrevería a decir nada hasta que esté completamente confirmado. Creo que mejor iré a verlo.  
  
-Espera! -gritó Ieran pero Meiling ya se había ido.  
  
-Es mejor así tía. de lo contrario jamás permitirías que llevase a cabo mi plan. Además fuiste tú quien arregló el compromiso de mi primo aun sabiendo que el amaba a otra persona -dijo Meiling mientras se alejaba de la mansión Li- Y yo no sé si pueda perdonarme el haber callado todo este tiempo aquella conversación que escuché. -esto último lo dijo con una nota de tristeza y culpabilidad en la voz.  
  
***********************  
  
Residencia Daidoji (en la playa) 10:30 am.  
  
-Sakura. -decía Tomoyo a su amiga mientras la movía en su cama- Despierta Sakura.  
  
-Un rato más. -dijo una adormilada Sakura- Además estamos de vacaciones.  
  
-Por lo mismo. hay que aprovechar cada minuto que tenemos. Hoy iremos a un hermoso parque acuático que hay a unos 5 kilómetros de aquí.  
  
-Parque acuático??? Que bien!!! -dijo Sakura que al escuchar esto se levantó de inmediato.  
  
-Vaya. al parecer ya tienes ánimos -dijo Tomoyo feliz de ver a su amiga tan contenta.  
  
-Dime Tomoyo. a quién no le animaría una visita al parque acuático???  
  
-Bueno entonces apúrate para que podamos salir pronto -dijo la muchacha antes de retirarse de la habitación.  
  
********************  
  
Hong Kong. Templo Pa-Hsien 11:00 horas.  
  
Un solitario joven intentaba concentrarse en practicar su magia. pero su mente vagaba en pensamientos ya pasados y que posiblemente no se repetirían. o al menos eso creía el joven. Repentinamente una lejana, pero conocida voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Shaoran!!! -grito la muchacha de pelo negro que corría a su encuentro- pensé que no te encontraría nunca!!! Es que este templo es enorme -jadeó la muchacha algo cansada ya que había corrido por todo el templo buscando a su primo.  
  
-Pues estuve aquí todo este tiempo -dijo algo desanimado el joven.  
  
-No tienes que ser tan enojón -dijo simpáticamente la muchacha- Tu familia te espera ya que hoy tienes la cena con tu prometida -esta vez la muchacha estuvo muy atenta a la reacción de su primo. Esperaba descubrir algún indicio que le indicase que lo que ella pensaba estaba en lo correcto. Y fue así. Shaoran se puso extraño y tal vez algo enfadado al recordar aquella cena que se realizaría esa misma tarde.  
  
-Si, ya lo sé -dijo algo molesto, y luego dio media vuelta-  
  
-Acaso no piensas regresar a casa. Son órdenes de tu madre.  
  
-Mi madre. -suspiró el muchacho- ya se ha encargado de toda mi vida aun sin mi consentimiento. Así que mi ausencia para la preparación de la cena no debería afectarle mucho. -era la primera vez que Meiling veía actuar de aquella forma a su primo.  
  
-Y como crees que esté ella? -preguntó Meiling refiriéndose a Sakura. Con aquella pregunta quería comprobar absolutamente su teoría.  
  
-No sé, supongo que bien. hace muchos años que no sé noticias de ella -en ese momento el joven se detuvo. Instintivamente había contestado aquella pregunta pensando en que Sakura era la aludida. Meiling estaba feliz pues había encontrado la razón de la tristeza de su primo y por fin estaba segura de lo que debía hacer. Dio una vuelta y se encaminó a la casa Li.  
  
-Nos vemos mas tarde -dijo la muchacha.  
  
-A dónde vas? -preguntó Shaoran un tanto sorprendido ante la actitud de su prima- Tal vez no se haya dado cuenta de nada -pensó el joven.  
  
-A casa. No te preocupes. le diré a tu madre que no te encontré y así no tendrás problemas con ella -Meiling continuo caminando hasta que desapareció de la vista de Shaoran. Pero en ves de conducirse a la casa Li se dirigió a un centro de llamados en Hong Kong. tenía que hablar con Tomoyo sobre lo sucedido.  
  
A pesar del tiempo, Tomoyo y Meiling habían mantenido la comunicación vía e- mail, aunque no se hablaban a menudo. Normalmente hablaban una vez al mes para ponerse al tanto de lo sucedido. Ambas habían llegado al acuerdo de no tocar el tema de Sakura y Shaoran, ya que ellos debían decidir en eso. Pero en estos momentos había llegado la hora de terminar con aquel silencio que ambas muchachas mantenían. Meiling al llegar a su destino hizo una llamada a Tomoeda, la cual fue contestada por una de las sirvientas de la mansión Daidouji.  
  
-Buenos días. mansión de la familia Daidouji -se escuchó una voz a través del teléfono.  
  
-Buenos días, podría hablar con Tomoyo Daidouji? -preguntó Meiling ansiosa.  
  
-La señorita no se encuentra en estos momentos.  
  
-Y a qué hora la puedo ubicar?  
  
-Es que ella no se encuentra en Tomoeda. salió de vacaciones con unos amigos -dijo amablemente la mujer.  
  
-Mmmm. rayos!!! -pensó la joven china- y hay alguna forma de ubicarle???  
  
-Bueno ella siempre viaja con su celular y con su PC portátil. tal vez la pueda ubicar así.  
  
-Viaja con su PC!!! -exclamó feliz Meiling. Todos los que estaban presentes se quedaron viéndole pero a ella no le importó- bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda! -luego de eso colgó- al menos llevó consigo su PC. solo espero que revise su correo electrónico -Meiling se apresuró a llegar a su casa.  
  
Ya en la mansión Li la joven, después de dar las respectivas explicaciones a la madre de Shaoran, se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto y allí envió un mail a Tomoyo que decía:  
  
"Querida Tomoyo:  
Sé que en algún momento prometimos no tocar el tema de Sakura y Shaoran. pero creo que en estos momentos deberé faltar a mi promesa. Es por eso que he intentado ubicarte, pero cuando llamé a tu casa me dijeron que estabas de vacaciones. No te imaginas lo desesperada que estaba. hasta que la mujer que contestó me dijo que habías llevado contigo tu Laptop. Me sentí inmensamente feliz. bueno al parecer me estoy alejando del tema de importancia no solo para mí, sino también para ti. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo en persona si es posible. al parecer por unos asuntos tendré que viajar sola, dentro de tres semanas a Japón. Crees que podamos vernos??? Envíame la respuesta por mail, ya que es la única forma de recibir noticias de Japón. cuando nos veamos te explicaré el motivo por el cual sucede esto.  
  
Espero tu respuesta lo antes posible. se despide con un gran abrazo.  
Meiling Li"  
  
Y así terminó de enviar su mensaje.  
  
****************************  
  
Parque acuático "Star", 1:30 pm.  
  
-Mira Sakura. Qué te parece el lugar? -preguntó Tomoyo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga.  
  
-Es genial!!! -contestó una feliz Sakura.  
  
-Debo admitir que este lugar es impresionante. en Inglaterra no hay un lugar como éste -dijo Eriol- Aunque considerando las temperaturas que hay durante todo el año en Londres creo que piscinas así se convertirían en enormes pistas de patinaje -ambas muchachas rieron ante el comentario de Eriol, quien les dedicó una amable sonrisa.  
  
-Pero si mal no recuerdo tu eres un excelente nadador -dijo Tomoyo- Aun recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeños y fuimos al parque acuático de Tomoeda, Li y tú hicieron una competencia en la cual tu fuiste el vencedor.  
  
-Por muy poco. En realidad tomé clases de natación en una de las tantos piscinas temperadas de Londres -dijo el muchacho recordando.  
  
-Así que después de todo si hay piscinas en Inglaterra -dijo Sakura- Ahora. podríamos comenzar a disfrutar de este lugar???  
  
-Ehhh. por supuesto! -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Así estuvieron durante todo el día en aquel parque acuático. Sakura disfrutó como una niña pequeña cada minuto en aquel lugar. A media tarde se retiraron ya que el viaje de regreso era un poco largo.  
  
************************  
  
Mansión Li 7:30 pm.  
  
Meiling observaba atentamente como se llevaban a cabo los últimos preparativos para la gran cena que se realizaría dentro de un rato. Y no era para más, ya que por primera vez se presentaría en la casa Li el padre de Cang-o y nada debía fallar. Si bien era cierto que el compromiso había sido anunciado tres meses antes, era la primera vez que el Señor Cheng, perteneciente a uno de los más afamados clanes de China, se presentaba en aquella casa. Cuando faltaban alrededor de 10 minutos para la llegada de los invitados, Ieran detuvo a Meiling que caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión.  
  
-Meiling. -llamó la señora.  
  
-Dime tía -dijo tranquilamente la joven.  
  
-Has visto a Shaoran. lo he buscado por todos lados pero no lo encuentro.  
  
-Lo buscaste en su habitación? -preguntó tranquilamente Meiling.  
  
-Si pero no estaba allí -dijo Ieran en tono reprobatorio- No puede ser que desaparezca en estos momentos.  
  
-No te preocupes madre. Sabes muy bien que es imposible escapar a esto -dijo Shaoran que aparecía por el pasillo. Su cara denotaba tristeza y su tono era, en parte, de reproche.  
  
-Se puede saber donde estabas??? -preguntó la madre dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria por su actitud.  
  
-Entrenando, como es mi deber -dijo el joven- Ahora con tu permiso me retiro a mi habitación pues debo cambiarme -el joven se dirigió a una de las cuatro escaleras de la mansión, desapareciendo por ella segundos después- Debo comenzar a prepararme nuevamente para la farsa -pensó para si.  
  
-Mi primo está cada vez peor -pensó Meiling quien se había quedado observando las escaleras por las cuales Shaoran había subido al segundo piso - -No te preocupes, pronto vas a estar mejor -una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la joven china.  
  
Minutos después todos se encontraban esperando la llegada de los invitados. En ese momento apareció Shaoran. Vestía un elegante conjunto verde oscuro con detalles en plateado. En su espalda, llevaba el símbolo del Ying-Yang chino. El traje era complementado con un sombrero en los mismos tonos de su vestimenta. En el costado derecho del pantalón colgaba un extraño dije. Sin duda se veía muy guapo con aquella ropa. Por algo durante mucho tiempo, la familia Li recibió muchas propuestas para comprometer al único varón en matrimonio. Además del prestigio del Clan, era conocido el atractivo del joven que en más de una ocasión había roto el corazón de alguna muchacha. Minutos después los invitados llegaron al lugar y la cena se llevó a cabo.  
  
*********************** Mansión Daidouji, 9:10 pm.  
  
-Ay!! -se quejó Sakura- Estoy muerta.  
  
-Es que tú fuiste la que mas disfrutó del paseo -dijo dulcemente Tomoyo mientras cepillaba el cabello de su amiga- Parecías una niña pequeña!!!  
  
-Lo dices en serio??? -preguntó la muchacha- Pues que vergüenza!!!  
  
-No te preocupes. me alegró mucho verte tan contenta hoy.  
  
-Pues debo admitir que por unos minutos pude olvidar completamente mis pensamientos y solo aproveché el momento.  
  
-Y eso deberías hacer diariamente -dijo la muchacha de cabello oscuro- Dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos sin preocuparte de lo que suceda.  
  
-No sé si eso sea posible -en ese momento suena la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-Puedo pasar? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Claro -contestó Tomoyo. El joven ingresó en la habitación.  
  
-Solo venía a ver como se encuentran.  
  
-Bien, gracias -dijo Sakura- Yo solo estoy un poco adolorida.  
  
-Y tú Tomoyo? -preguntó nuevamente, solo que ésta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a Tomoyo.  
  
-Bien gracias.  
  
-Entonces me iré a dormir pues estoy muy cansado -dijo Eriol dando un largo bostezo.  
  
-Yo también me dormiré -dijo Sakura. Los otros dos jóvenes se retiraron de la habitación. Ya afuera.  
  
-Irás a dormir tú también? -preguntó el joven.  
  
-No, todavía no. Es que quiero revisar unos asuntos pendientes. Estaré en la sala un rato hasta que termine de revisar mi correo electrónico. Que duermas bien.  
  
Tomoyo se dirigió a la sala. Abrió su Laptop e inmediatamente un sonido le indicó que tenía dos nuevos mensaje. Abrió el primero. era de su madre. De inmediato comenzó a responderlo. Esto le llevó un buen rato. Luego de terminar lo envió y de inmediato pasó a revisar el otro mail. Era de Meiling. Lo leyó muy interesada y respondió lo siguiente:  
  
"Querida Meiling:  
Me alegra que me hayas escrito. Por lo visto debe ser algo muy importante para que quieras que nos veamos en persona. Por mi no hay ningún problema. Te iré a buscar al aeropuerto el día que llegues. Me alegrará mucho volver a verte, así que envíame un mail con los datos de tu vuelo.  
Espero tu llegada. Cariños.  
Tomoyo Daidouji"  
  
********************* Mansión Li 10:00 pm.  
  
La cena había salido sin percances. Ya casi todo había terminado. En aquellos momentos Ieran hablaba en privado con el Señor Cheng. Shaoran, aprovechando esta situación, se encontraba en los jardines de la casa. Por unos instantes había logrado desligarse de aquella reunión de la cual estaba obligado a ser partícipe. Meiling lo había seguido y lo observaba detenidamente. Después de unos segundos le dijo:  
  
-Te sientes bien?  
  
-Por qué lo preguntas? -dijo el joven sin mirar a su prima.  
  
-Porque se supone que deberías estar feliz con la futura unión -dijo Meiling sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Y lo estoy -mintió el joven.  
  
-No es cierto -pensó la muchacha para si- Bueno si tu lo dices.  
  
En ese momento apareció la silueta de una muchacha de unos 17 años, estatura media, delgada y bastante estilizada, de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes. La joven se dirigió a Meiling.  
  
-Podrías dejarnos solos Meiling?  
  
-Por supuesto Cang-o -dijo algo molesta la muchacha mientras se alejaba de la pareja.  
  
-Qué quieres? -preguntó el joven algo apático.  
  
-Pues saber que te sucede, amor. -dijo la muchacha seductoramente.  
  
-No soy tu amor y lo sabes perfectamente -replicó tranquilamente Shaoran.  
  
-Pero eres mi prometido y pronto estaremos casados -dijo Cang-o.  
  
-Pues mientras el matrimonio no se lleve a cabo no quiero que me llames así -dijo decididamente Shaoran- y no me sucede nada. Tienes otra consulta?  
  
-No, ninguna.  
  
-Pues bien es mejor que te vayas ya que tu padre ha terminado de hablar con mi madre.  
  
El joven se quedó sentado allí, hasta que una de sus hermanas lo fue a buscar para que se despidiera de los invitados. Cang-o aprovechó la ocasión para besar a Shaoran en los labios, pero éste la detuvo de inmediato. Por suerte para él nadie se percató de lo sucedido. Cuando todos los invitados ya se habían retirado, Shaoran se dirigía a su habitación cuando sintió una presencia mágica muy poderosa en su jardín. Corrió velozmente hacia donde provenía la presencia pero no había nadie allí.  
  
-Quién eres? -preguntó el joven.  
  
-Por el momento es difícil que te pueda dar esa respuesta. Lo que si puedo decir es que las promesas deben cumplirse, Li Shaoran -dijo la misteriosa voz.  
  
-A qué te refieres? -el joven chino estaba cada vez mas confundido.  
  
-Tú no has cumplido una promesa. así como tu familia tampoco lo ha hecho. En estos momentos tengo dos razones por las que estoy aquí.  
  
-Y cuáles son esas razones??  
  
-Tranquilo. todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo -dijo nuevamente la voz- la única pista que puedo darte es que tiene referencia con tú pasado -el joven a cada palabra comprendía menos- Quieres una pista? Muy bien te daré una sola pista. Se relaciona con tus ancestros y tu corazón.  
  
-Qué???  
  
-Bueno eso es todo lo que te diré. espero que descubras pronto el significado de mis palabras. Te daré dos días a partir de este momento para que pienses tranquilamente. y hayas descubierto o no a qué persona me refiero de todas maneras lo atacaré. Aunque creo que correrá una mejor suerte si logras llegar antes con ella -en ese momento la presencia se desvaneció.  
  
Minutos después la Señora Li. Vio a su hijo parado en el medio del jardín al parecer pensando lo que había sucedido. Se acercó a él y le preguntó:  
  
-Qué sucedió aquí?  
  
-Una extraña presencia de un hombre, pues su voz me lo indicó así, estuvo aquí y me dijo algunas cosas. Lo siento debo estar solo -el joven se fue a su habitación.  
  
***********************  
  
Mansión Daidouji 12:30 am.  
  
Tomoyo aun utilizaba su PC cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala y entró Eriol. Se notaba preocupado. Tomoyo se percató que sudaba y al parecer tiritaba.  
  
-Eriol. te sientes bien???  
  
-No mucho -alcanzó a decir el joven antes de desvanecerse, cayendo en el sofá.  
  
-Eriol!!! -exclamó Tomoyo muy preocupada.  
  
-No te preocupes. solo estoy algo débil.  
  
-Qué pasó? -preguntó intrigada la muchacha mientras acomodaba al joven recostándolo sobre el sofá.  
  
-Tuve un sueño muy extraño. Pero aun no pudo contarte todos los detalles pues ni yo mismo lo recuerdo. Solo sé que me quitaban parte de mi energía y desperté así -dijo el joven.  
  
-Quieres que vaya por Sakura? -consultó Tomoyo.  
  
-No. No quiero alarmarla -luego el joven vio la expresión en el rostro de Tomoyo- y tampoco quiero preocuparte a ti -la joven se ruborizó- Te ves muy hermosa así.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa, una muchacha de bellos ojos verdes despertaba sobresaltada.  
  
**********Fin del Capitulo 1**********  
  
Aclaraciones:  
  
* How-Yi: Arquero habilísimo, es el protagonista de una antigua leyenda china que versa sobre la existencia de diez astros solares que aparecían en el cielo chino alternativamente. Un día aparecieron todos juntos causando incendios devastadores y daños a los hombres y a los animales. How-Yi hizo caer a nueve con sus flechas. Desde entonces el orden cósmico se reestableció y el joven arquero se vio recompensado por los dioses con el elixir de la inmortalidad.  
  
** Cang-o: Diosa lunar. Cuenta la leyenda que la diosa, después de haber robado el elixir de la inmortalidad a su marido, se refugió sobre la luna para no detenerse jamás. Según una tradición, la diosa quiso detenerse sobre la luna porque no había conseguido robar una cantidad de bebida suficiente para alcanzar las más altas esferas celestes, pues en realidad quería llegar hasta ellas.  
  
*** Pa-Hsien: nombre de los 8 inmortales, genios benéficos, portadores de fortuna o protectores de la humanidad.  
  
Notas de la autora: Hola!!! este es mi primer fic así que no sean duros conmigo. ademas me costó mucho subirlo a la pagina porque no sabía como hacerlo. agradezco a Zana-Moria que fue la primera en leerlo y a Haru que me aguantó en el msn mientras me explicaba como subirlo a la pag.. ah!!! por favor apoyenme ya que se que la primera parte no esta muy divertida, pero pronto que el segundo capitulo estara mejor (pues ya lo escribí ^o^) que creen. espero que lleguen reviews para saber si desean que continue con el fic. Por favor!!!!!  
  
Cualquier duda, o lo que deseen decir en mi contra. jajajajaja!!! escriban al mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com 


	2. capitulo 2

"Las Cinco espadas Milenarias"  
  
Capítulo 2: "Recuerdos y reencuentros.".  
  
Mientras tanto en otra habitación de la casa, una muchacha de bellos ojos verdes despertaba sobresaltada. Había tenido un extraño sueño que no lograba comprender. Pensó en hablar con Eriol en aquel momento pero vio que el reloj marcaba las 12:45 am. Y con seguridad tanto Tomoyo como Eriol estarían dormidos. Dio una vuelta en su cama e intentó volver a dormir.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, lo que extrañó bastante a Tomoyo.  
  
-Vaya!!! Ya estás despierta? -preguntó incrédula Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, es que anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño y quería comentarlo contigo y Eriol. -de repente la muchacha miró la cocina pero el joven no estaba allí- A propósito. dónde está Eriol?  
  
-Pues al parecer no fuiste la única que pasó una mala noche. -dijo Tomoyo- Ayer en la noche, yo me encontraba revisando mi correo cuando de repente apareció Eriol. se veía muy mal y yo le pregunté si sentía bien. El me dijo que sí, pero luego se desvaneció en el sofá.  
  
-Y por qué no me despertaron??  
  
-El no quería preocuparte. -dijo Tomoyo- luego de un rato lo convencí de que regresara a la cama. Lo acompañé hasta que se durmió. Aunque durante toda la noche durmió muy agitado -esto último lo dijo casi en un murmullo pero Sakura lo escuchó.  
  
-Te quedaste cuidándole toda la noche, verdad?  
  
-Pues. si -asintió la muchacha mientras se ruborizaba. Sakura sabía que Tomoyo sentía algo por Eriol. También sabía que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos por el muchacho. Lo que no podía entender era por qué nunca se habían confesado todo eso. Pero ella prefirió darles la opción de que ellos decidieran la ocasión indicada. Aunque si no lo hacían pronto, ella estaba decidida a darles un empujoncito. Pensando en todo esto sonrió- Podría saber por que pusiste esa sonrisa?  
  
-Lo siento. es que recordé algo -en ese momento Sakura vio una bandeja con el desayuno- Es para él?  
  
-Si, pensaba llevársela ahora -dijo Tomoyo- vienes conmigo?  
  
-Claro. así puedo hablar con él sobre el extraño sueño -dijo Sakura mientras se levantaba siguiendo a Tomoyo.  
  
*************************** Mansión Li 11:30 am.  
  
El joven se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión. Le gustaba aquel lugar por la tranquilidad que le brindaba. No había podido conciliar el sueño. Su mente se encontraba muy ocupada intentando descifrar las palabras que había oído la noche anterior. En ese momento su madre se acercó.  
  
-Hijo. quiero que me expliques qué sucedió ayer por la noche -ordenó Ieran Li al joven.  
  
-Pues bien. sentiste la presencia ayer?  
  
-Por supuesto. todas las personas que poseen aunque sea un pequeño grado de magia la habrían sentido. Era demasiado poderosa para pasar desapercibida.  
  
-Era un hombre. me dijo que las promesas se deben cumplir. Dijo que yo no había cumplido una de ellas y que mi familia tampoco -dijo tranquilamente Shaoran mientras observaba a su madre. Esta se puso extraña pero intentó disimular ante su hijo.  
  
-No importa quien sea pues tú ahora eres el hechicero más fuerte de toda china, a pesar de tu corta edad. Se que ante cualquier enfrentamiento tú saldrás victorioso.  
  
-Ese no es el problema. si debo enfrentarme lo haré. Pero el me dijo que atacaría a alguien mas a consecuencia de no haber cumplido esas promesas. Y solo me dio dos días para averiguarlo -dijo el joven cuyo semblante había cambiado de tranquilo a preocupado.  
  
-Dos días. es muy poco tiempo -razonó la Señora Li- y ya sabes de quien se trata? Tal vez alguien de nuestra familia o tal vez.  
  
-No -interrumpió Shaoran- no es alguien de mi familia -dijo con total seguridad.  
  
-Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -inquirió Ieran.  
  
-Porque el hombre me dijo que aquella persona tenía relación con mis ancestros y con mi corazón.  
  
-Con tus ancestro y con tu corazón?  
  
-Si. y estoy intentando descifrar a que se refería con aquellas palabras. Cuando esté listo partiré al lugar en el que esa persona se encuentre -dijo Shaoran tranquilamente.  
  
-Por cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? -preguntó su madre.  
  
-Por el tiempo que sea necesario.  
  
-No puedes hacer eso. sabes muy bien que dentro de cuatro meses se llevará a cabo tu boda. Dos semanas después que hayas cumplido 18 años, Cang-o cumplirá también su mayoría de edad y podrán casarse.  
  
-Lo sé perfectamente. Todos en esta casa se han encargado de recordármelo día y noche. Pero no te preocupes. intentaré regresar antes de que se realice mi boda -dijo el joven muy desanimado.  
  
-No, no irás a ninguna parte.  
  
-Madre no estoy pidiendo tu permiso. Viajaré quieras o no -dijo el muchacho absolutamente decidido a cumplir su palabra- Si no me he ido aún es porque no estoy completamente seguro de quien es la persona que será atacada. Además no permitiré que alguien pueda morir mientras yo me quedo aquí eligiendo smocking para la boda, o encargándome de verificar que todo esté listo (esto lo dijo sarcásticamente.) Si tú quieres hacer eso, por mí no hay problema. pero yo ya tomé mi decisión -el joven se encaminó a la salida de la mansión. Ieran no podía creer que su hijo le hubiese hablado de esa forma. Meiling que había observado de cerca la escena no sabía si apoyar a su primo o compadecerse de su tía.  
  
**************************  
  
Mansión Daidouji 12:00 pm.  
  
-Sakura. tenemos una conversación pendiente -dijo Eriol que ya se encontraba un poco mejor. Los tres jóvenes estaban en la cocina. Mientras Tomoyo y Sakura preparaban el almuerzo, Eriol las miraba sentado en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que allí había.  
  
-Lo siento. pensaba decírtelo durante el desayuno, pero lo olvidé por completo. Lo que sucedió fue que ayer por la noche tuve un sueño muy extraño.  
  
-Y temes que pueda ser premonitorio???  
  
-Pues la verdad es que sí.  
  
-Y de que se trataba tu sueño? -preguntó muy interesada Tomoyo.  
  
-Bueno. yo me encontraba caminando por la playa, cuando de repente todo se volvía negro. Entonces podía sentir una gran presencia acercándose. Yo sabía que una dura batalla se había llevado a cabo en aquel lugar. Al parecer estaba sola, y en ese momento me atacaron. veía una luz que se acercaba a mí velozmente. Pero cuando ya estaba cerca, yo cerré los ajos. Alguien se interpuso entre aquel ataque y yo. Cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente, había una persona que había recibido con todo su cuerpo el impacto de ese gran poder. La silueta había quedado de pie, pero de repente comenzaba a caer. yo lo sostuve, pude ver que tenía sangre, pero no pude ver su rostro ni nada por el estilo. en ese momento desperté.  
  
-Y no sabes de quien se puede tratar? -preguntó Eriol después de un rato.  
  
-No. Ahora quiero saber que soñaste tú -dijo Sakura muy interesada.  
  
-Yo estaba también en un lugar oscuro, al parecer encerrado en una especie de burbuja gigante. Podía ver cuatro burbujas mas. en una estaba Kerberos, en otra estaba encerrado Yue, en otra podía ver a Tomoyo, pero había una mas, en la cual estaba encerrado un joven. No podía distinguir de quien se trataba realmente. Al parecer esas burbujas absorbían la energía de las personas que estuvieran encerrados en ellas. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se debilitaba lentamente. En ese momento desperté.  
  
-Vaya. al parecer ambos tuvieron sueños parecidos -dijo Tomoyo que había escuchado ambos relatos con mucha calma- pues a mí me preocupa bastante pues es extraño que ustedes dos que tienes poderes mágicos, hayan tenido sueños similares la misma noche.  
  
-Pues no puedo negarte que a mí también me preocupa mucho esa situación Tomoyo -dijo Eriol- pero mientras no ocurra nada extraño, no debemos alarmarnos, y mucho menos preocupar a los demás.  
  
-Pienso lo mismo. no quiero causarles preocupación a mi hermano, a Yukito/Yue o a Kero.  
  
-Pues intentaré averiguar algo. Tomoyo, me facilitarías tu Laptop? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Mi Laptop? Por supuesto que si -respondió amablemente Tomoyo- lo dejé en la sala.  
  
Eriol estuvo durante toda la tarde ocupando la computadora. Llegó rápidamente la noche. todos estaban algo cansados así que decidieron ir a dormir temprano.  
  
**************************  
  
Mansión Li 11:15 pm.  
  
El muchacho ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Ya se habían cumplido 24 de las 48 horas que tenía el joven para averiguar la identidad de la persona que sería atacada y aun no tenía ninguna pista. Se dirigió a su habitación, se puso un pijama tipo oriental verde agua, que consistía en un pantalón y una camiseta cuyos bordes eran en tonos verde oscuro. Se metió en su cama e inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. le decían que él debía cumplir su misión o de lo contrario no se cumpliría lo que el destino tenía preparado y con ello cambiaría por completo el futuro. Estaba parado frente a cuatro personas. pero no eran personas normales. Al parecer poseían grandes poderes, pero la sensación que provocaban en el joven era de seres inmortales, o tal vez de espíritus.  
  
-Estas en lo correcto -dijo el más alto de todos- somos espíritus que como tú alguna vez tuvimos que cumplir la misma misión.  
  
-A qué se refieren? -preguntó Shaoran intrigado por lo que le acababan de decir- de qué misión me hablan?  
  
-No podemos decirla. pero cuando llegue el momento despertarás. Dentro de Tres día nos volveremos a ver -dijo el del medio que al parecer era el mas anciano de todos- Ahí podrás saber la primera parte de tu misión. Pero para eso debes evitar que ocurra el ataque a la persona que se rige bajo el poder de su propia estrella. dentro de tú corazón está la respuesta que buscas. te quedan pocas horas.  
  
-Si no evitas el ataque, tú y todas las personas involucradas tendrán que pagar las consecuencias. y todos ustedes vagarán en. -pero cuando iba a continuar la frase, Shaoran despertó. Eran ya las 7:30 am.  
  
-Fue solo un sueño. pero tienen razón. -el joven no sabía que hacer ya que no encontraba la solución a todas sus dudas. de repente recordó algo de lo que los extraños hombres le habían dicho en sueños- debes evitar el ataque a la persona que se rige bajo el poder de su propia estrella. -repitió en voz alta- y la única persona que yo he conocido que rige sus poderes bajo su estrella es. Sakura!!!  
  
El joven se encontraba sorprendido por el hecho de haber descubierto todo esto. pero aun peor era la preocupación que sentía. No podía permitir que dañaran a Sakura. decidió partir lo mas pronto posible a Japón. Cuando ya se había vestido, bajó al primer piso y se encontró con Meiling.  
  
-Has visto a mi madre? -preguntó muy apurado.  
  
-Si. Está en su despacho -dijo Meiling- Qué pasa? -preguntó al joven.  
  
-Debo viajar a Japón -dijo el muchacho- Van a atacarla y no lo puedo permitir.  
  
-Irás a Japón? Genial!!! Voy contigo.  
  
-No puedes. es muy peligroso! -advirtió el joven.  
  
-Sabes que eso no me importa. Además yo también quiero ver a Kinomoto, a Tomoyo y a Hiraguizawa.  
  
-Como sabes que voy a verlos a ellos? Espera. dijiste Hiraguizawa??? -preguntó el joven muy confundido.  
  
-Te lo explicaré luego. Mientras iré a preparar mi maleta. Al fin y al cabo de todas maneras tenía que viajar a Japón -dijo alegremente Meiling- Ah!! Le enviaré un mail a Tomoyo, pues no sabemos donde están -pensó la muchacha sin desanimarse.  
  
Mientras tanto Shaoran había llegado a la puerta del despacho. Tocó a la puerta dos veces y se escuchó una voz de mujer desde el interior que decía:  
  
-Entra. -Madre, solo vengo a avisarte que me marcho en este mismo instante -dijo el joven- -Meiling vendrá conmigo. -Y a donde irás? -preguntó tranquilamente la mujer. -A Japón -contestó el joven. -No puedes ir a Japón. Te lo prohíbo. Hace 6 años me prometí que no regresarías a ese lugar y no lo harás. -Ya no puedes detenerme. Solo vengo a despedirme. Adiós -el muchacho dio media vuelta y salió del despacho.  
  
*********************** Mansión Daidouji 10:47 am.  
  
Eriol se había levantado e inmediatamente había regresado a su trabajo con el PC de Tomoyo. Cuando repentinamente sonó la alarma de nuevos mensajes.  
  
-Tomoyo, al parecer tienes un nuevo mensaje -dijo tranquilamente Eriol.  
  
-Debe ser de mi madre. No te preocupes, lo veré mas tarde -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Al parecer es importante pues el asunto dice "Urgente" -continuó el muchacho.  
  
-Estás seguro??? -preguntó la muchacha algo sorprendida. Se acercó a la pantalla y de inmediato dijo- Debe ser urgente, es de Meiling -Tomoyo abrió el mensaje. Este decía así:  
  
"Tomoyo:  
No sabes la felicidad que siento en este momento. Voy saliendo a Japón. Necesito que urgentemente me digas en donde están para tomar el primer vuelo que encontremos. Por favor responde rápido, o de lo contrario tendremos que llegar a Tokio.  
Cariños.  
Meiling Li".  
  
-Meiling vine para Japón! -exclamó Tomoyo.  
  
-Lo dices en serio? -consultó Eriol que estaba algo sorprendido ante la noticia.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que viene Hoy!!!  
  
-Qué??? -ahora si que el joven Inglés no comprendía nada.  
  
-Eso es lo que me comunica en el e-mail -contestó Tomoyo- debo enviarle la respuesta.  
  
"Querida Meiling:  
Por ningún motivo tomes un vuela a Tokio. Estamos en un lugar cercano a Osaka. Es mejor que tomes un vuelo a Kyoto. Nosotros los estaremos esperando allí. Avísame la hora de llegada de tu vuelo.  
Un abrazo.  
Tomoyo Daidouji".  
  
****************  
  
Meiling y Shaoran iban rumbo al Aeropuerto de Hong Kong cuando la PC portátil de la joven comenzó a sonar.  
  
-Qué sucede? -preguntó el joven chino.  
  
-Nada, es solo un correo que me acaba de llegar -Meiling abrió el mensaje- Qué bien!!! Shaoran, debemos tomar un vuelo a Kyoto.  
  
-Qué locuras dices? -dijo Shaoran- Te dije que nos dirigíamos a Tokio y de ahí iríamos a Tomoeda.  
  
-No, iremos a Kyoto. Confía en mí.  
  
Ya en el aeropuerto, El joven no podía comprender por qué le hacía caso a su prima. Había comprado dos boletos de avión a Kyoto. Eran para las 5:35 pm. Un presentimiento le indicaba que tal vez no llegarían a tiempo para salvarla y eso le preocupaba mucho. Cuando estaban a bordo del avión el joven comenzaba a tranquilizarse. Mientras tanto Meiling continuaba absorta en su computadora enviando nuevamente un mail a Tomoyo:  
  
"Querida Tomoyo:  
Ya estoy mas tranquila. Tomamos el vuelo de las 5:35 y estaremos llegando cerca de las 9:00 pm. Espero verte pronto. Se despide  
Meiling Li"  
  
-En algún momento soltarás esa computadora? -preguntó el muchacho algo fastidiado.  
  
-Si, ya terminé lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
****************************  
  
Mientras tanto en la Mansión Daidouji, 7:40 pm.  
  
-Eriol. necesito pedirte un favor.  
  
-Dime.. qué quieres pedirme Tomoyo? -preguntó cortésmente el joven.  
  
-Podrías acompañarme al Aeropuerto de Kyoto? -preguntó la muchacha endulzando aun mas su voz.  
  
-A qué viene esa petición?  
  
-Pues Meiling llega alrededor de las nueve y yo le prometí que pasaría por ella al aeropuerto.  
  
-Pues si es así te acompañaré -dijo gentilmente Eriol.  
  
-Muchas gracias -Dijo Tomoyo abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al joven- pero quiero pedirte que Sakura no se entere. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.  
  
-Como tú desees -dijo el joven aun abrazado a Tomoyo. De repente ambos se dieron cuenta de su actitud y se separaron. Los dos estaban ruborizados. En ese momento entró Sakura.  
  
-Eh. interrumpo? -preguntó algo avergonzada.  
  
-No, para nada -dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol al unísono.  
  
-Bueno solo quería avisarles que iré a dar un paseo por la playa.  
  
-Ah! Tal vez cuando regreses no nos encuentres. Lo que sucede es que iremos a comprar algunas cosas necesarias -mintió Tomoyo.  
  
-Por mi no hay problemas, nos vemos mas tarde!!! -Sakura salió de la casa.  
  
*********************  
  
Aeropuerto de Kyoto, 8:40 pm.  
  
-A quién esperamos? -preguntó el joven.  
  
-Ya lo verás -decía Meiling. Su vuelo había llegado antes de lo previsto.  
  
-Lo siento, pero no puedo esperar, tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo el joven- yo me adelantaré.  
  
-Pero. está bien, pero deja tus maletas aquí. Yo las llevaré.  
  
-Cómo te las llevarás???  
  
-Se te olvida que espero a alguien -sonrió picadamente Meiling- pero tú. cómo la encontrarás?  
  
-Muy simple, puedo sentir su presencia mágica desde aquí, así que solo la seguiré -dijo el joven chino.  
  
-Como quieras. Espero que te vaya bien.  
  
El joven salió rápidamente del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi. Comenzó a indicarle el camino a seguir. Cuando pasaba por la carretera, sintió una presencia mágica poderosa. Pero ésta vez pudo reconocer que era de Eriol. Seguramente él y Daidouji irían por Meiling. Pero el aura de Sakura se encontraba en otro lugar. El joven miró al cielo, y allí pudo ver como las nubes se arremolinaban. Al parecer caería una tormenta. Pero Shaoran sabía que aquella no era una tormenta común y corriente. Sentía como una magia muy poderosa se reunía en un solo punto.  
  
*************************  
  
Aun en la carretera, Eriol se había extrañado pues había sentido una presencia mágica, que él estaba seguro conocía. Pero no dio mayor importancia a éstos hechos. Lo que mas le preocupaba era la tormenta que se formaba. No era normal para aquella época. Pero primero debían recoger a Meiling en el aeropuerto.  
  
-Ya llegamos -dijo el joven a su acompañante.  
  
-Bueno, ahora solo tenemos que encontrarla -dijo Tomoyo. Les llevó un rato buscando entre la gente, pero al fin divisaron la silueta de una joven, de cabello negro y unos grandes ojos rojizos.  
  
-Tomoyo? -preguntó la joven.  
  
-Meiling, eres tú!!! -y ambas jóvenes se abrazaron efusivamente- y tú debes ser Hiraguizawa.  
  
-Si, pero llámame Eriol -dijo el joven tomando la mano de la muchacha y besándola suavemente.  
  
-Al parecer debo buscarme un pretendiente inglés -dijo Meiling al oído de Tomoyo y ambas muchachas comenzaron a reír.  
  
-Ah, Erio! Tú también llámame por mi nombre.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
**************************  
  
Mientras tanto una joven muchacha continuaba con su paseo por la playa. A ella también le parecían extrañas aquellas nubes. En ese momento apareció de la nada un sujeto alto, que usaba un abrigo negro que le llegaba bajo las rodillas y sobre su cabeza llevaba un extraño sombrero. No se podía ver su rostro, pero se entreveía parte de su cabello que era con mechones negros y otros grises.  
  
-Al parecer no pudo llegar.  
  
-Quién es usted? -preguntó la joven que estaba muy asustada.  
  
-Yo.? pronto sabrás mi verdadera identidad.  
  
-Cuando lo sabré?  
  
-En unos minutos. Nunca has escuchado hablar que los muertos pueden ver y saber todo lo que sucede. Lástima que no podrás contarlo a tus amigos ya que no pertenecerás a este mundo -y el hombre soltó una risotada escalofriante. Levantó su mano y pronunció un extraño y antiguo conjuro chino. En ese instante apareció una luz azul, la cual envió hacia la muchacha.  
  
-Ahhhhhh!!! -gritó la muchacha. Justo en el momento en que el ataque iba a llegar, un joven con una espada en mano lo detuvo. Y aun más, no solo lo detuvo, sino que también lo regresó al hombre que de inmediato desapareció, pero antes advirtió:  
  
-Nos volveremos a ver. "pequeño lobo".  
  
-Pequeño Lobo? -repitió la muchacha. Estaba completamente desconcertada por todo lo sucedido. El joven dio la vuelta.  
  
-Te encuentras bien? -preguntó el joven a Sakura. Ella pudo ver sus ojos marrones.  
  
-Era él. después de tanto tiempo lo volvía a ver.  
  
-Tú eres. Shaoran?  
  
-Pues. si -dijo algo avergonzado el joven. Llevaba 7 años sin ver a Sakura y ésta se veía simplemente hermosa. Vestía una falda café oscuro y una blusa estilo hippie con mangas anchas, color crema, con bordados en color café. Sus bellos ojos verde esmeralda lo deslumbraban, y su cabello caía agraciadamente sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Yo. -Sakura por su parte no sabía que decir. Shaoran se había convertido en todo un hombre, muy guapo. En esos instantes vestía unos pantalones cargo (amplios, con muchos bolsillos, de color negro.) Llevaba también una chaqueta gris sobre una camiseta blanca con capucha. Sus ojos marrones resplandecían mientras su pelo castaño oscuro, que aun llevaba desordenado, se movía producto del viento.  
  
Ambos permanecieron en silencio, observándose y de cuando en cuando se sonrojaban. Ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna. De repente se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos que les llamaban.  
  
-Sakura!!!  
  
-Shaoran!!! -gritaba Meiling.  
  
-Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga- No te lastimaron?  
  
-Si, estoy bien, gracias a Shaoran -dijo una avergonzada Sakura.  
  
-Y? Cómo salió todo? -preguntó Meiling al oído del joven, en un susurro- Por lo visto tus corazonadas no fallan.  
  
-Llegué justo a tiempo -dijo el muchacho.  
  
-Hola Li! -dijo tranquilamente Eriol.  
  
-Acaso tú ya sabías que Li estaba aquí? -preguntó Tomoyo algo extrañada por la actitud del joven.  
  
-Sí. Hace un rato, en la carretera, sentí una presencia muy poderosa que viajaba en dirección contraria y que me pareció muy familiar. Pero en esos instantes no sabía a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba. Hasta que me di cuenta de que venía de la ruta del aeropuerto, y supuse que había llegado con Meiling -explicó tranquilamente la reencarnación de Clow.  
  
-Pues para mí es toda una sorpresa -dijo Sakura que no podía creer lo que veía. Allí, frente a sus ojos se encontraban Meiling y Shaoran.  
  
-Y díganme. qué los trajo aquí? -preguntó Tomoyo- Meiling me dijo que se trataba de un asunto urgente.  
  
-Pues si era urgente supongo que deben ser problemas -concluyó Eriol.  
  
-Estás en lo correcto -dijo Shaoran seriamente.  
  
-Entonces es mejor que vayamos a la casa. Allí podremos conversar tranquilamente, puesto que al parecer caerá una tormenta -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo a todos los presentes.  
  
El grupo ahora reunido, se encaminó a la casa. Ninguno de los presentes pronunció palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Ya en la sala de la casa, fue Eriol quien decidió romper aquel silencio.  
  
-Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos podemos comenzar. Dinos Li, qué es lo que te trajo de regreso a Japón?  
  
-Hace dos días, apareció en mi casa una presencia, que fue la del mismo hombre que intentó atacar a Sakura -aquí detuvo su relato y observó a la joven. Luego continuó- El me dijo que venía a recordarme que las promesas se deben cumplir, y que tanto yo como mi familia teníamos una deuda pendiente. Y como no la había cumplido, alguien tendría que pagar por ello. Me dio dos pistas que me costó mucho descifrar y que solo hasta ayer lo logré. Lo que mas me extraña de todo es que al parecer él quería que yo regresara a Japón -terminó de explicar el joven.  
  
-Al parecer hay algo mas que te molesta, o me equivoco? -preguntó Sakura, quien había escuchado con suma atención el relato del joven chino.  
  
-Por qué lo dices? -preguntó un sorprendido Shaoran.  
  
-Porque tienes la misma expresión que cuando éramos pequeños y a ti te molestaba algo -sonrió la muchacha.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que tuve un sueño.  
  
-Tú también! -exclamó una distraída Tomoyo- Lo siento. continúa por favor.  
  
-Bueno. -Shaoran comenzó a relatar el sueño que había tenido la noche pasada. Al finalizar todos analizaban la situación -discúlpame Daidouji pero. a qué te referías cuando te sorprendiste por lo de mi sueño?  
  
-Es que hace dos noches tanto Sakura como Eriol tuvieron unos extraños sueños, casi a la misma hora -dijo la muchacha.  
  
-Sakura, Hiraguizawa. podrían relatarme sus sueños? -preguntó muy interesado el joven.  
  
-Por supuesto. -Eriol relató tranquilamente su sueño, y luego vino el turno de Sakura. Ya terminados, decidieron que irían a dormir y continuarían la conversación al día siguiente.  
  
Tomoyo les indicó a sus nuevos invitados las respectivas habitaciones que utilizarían mientras se alojaran allí. Meiling ingresó de inmediato a la suya y luego de unos minutos se durmió sobre la cama y con la ropa aun puesta. Shaoran en cambio salió de la casa. Quería pensar un rato. Miraba apaciblemente la luna. En ese momento escuchó una voz femenina que le hablaba a sus espaldas.  
  
-Cómo estás?  
  
-Bien. gracias -contestó el joven sin voltear. No se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Sakura.  
  
-Pues no lo pareces -dijo la muchacha que lo observó detenidamente. Su ropa estaba desgarrada. y al mirar con mas precaución se dio cuenta que el joven estaba herido. Ambos brazos sangraban en distintos sectores. Al parecer eran solo magulladuras, pero al acercarse se percató que eran herida parecidas a las que produce una espada. También tenía algunas en la espalda- Qué te sucede? Estas sangrando!!! -exclamó la muchacha.  
  
-No es nada. cuando vaya a la casa, las curaré -dijo Shaoran sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de encontrarse herido.  
  
-Pero de qué hablas? Cuando te sucedió esto?-  
  
-A caso no sabes? Es imposible devolver magia sin pagar algún precio. Es la consecuencia de devolver un ataque.  
  
-Y no te preocupas? Podrías haber muerto!!! -exclamó la muchacha conteniendo las lágrimas para no llorar.  
  
-Solo sé que hice lo correcto. es lo que debía hacer -dijo Shaoran mirándola directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Tú no tienes ninguna obligación de protegerme.  
  
-Ya te lo dije. es lo que debía hacer -dijo Shaoran. Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que fue el muchacho quien rompió el silencio- Tienes novio, no es así? -preguntó. No deseaba saber la respuesta, pero debía saberlo de sus labios.  
  
-Pues yo. si -dijo nerviosamente Sakura.  
  
-Ya veo. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir -dijo el joven mirando en dirección a la casa.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-No te preocupes! -le sonrió a la muchacha, como no lo hacía en años con alguna mujer -tú debías continuar tu vida. Puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Claro!  
  
-Por que nunca respondiste mis llamados?  
  
-Qué? -preguntó la muchacha asombrada- Jamás recibí un mensaje tuyo. Un año después que te fuiste no supe nada sobre ti.  
  
-Bueno. ya no importa. Eso es solo parte del pasado. Regresemos a la casa -concluyó el joven mientras se dirigía a la casa.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó temprano. Bajó a la cocina, pero allí solo se encontraba Tomoyo.  
  
-Donde están los demás? -preguntó la joven.  
  
-Creo que en la playa. Están entrenando. con las espadas.  
  
-Quienes? Eriol y Shaoran?  
  
-Si. Meiling aun sigue dormida en su habitación. me recuerda mucho a cierta persona dormilona que yo conozco -dijo Tomoyo mientras se reía de la cara que había puesto su prima- Podrías avisarles que el desayuno está listo y que regresen a la casa.  
  
-Con mucho gusto lo haré -dijo Sakura esbozando una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a las salida.  
  
Mientras tanto en la playa se llevaba a cabo una lucha sin cuartel. sin duda ambos oponentes eran muy poderosos y además muy hábiles con las espadas. El choque de energías era increíble. Mientras combatían con las espadas se atacaban con extraños hechizos. Pero ninguno de los dos se daría por vencido. Sakura miraba atónita la escena. Tanto que olvidó por completo el motivo por el cual estaba allí. Cuando parecía que la batalla no tendría final, se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo que decía:  
  
-Podrían detenerse de una vez!!!  
  
-Ah! Tomoyo. qué haces aquí? -preguntó el joven, que no alcanzó a notar que Shaoran le había enviado un ataque con la ayuda del dios del viento, y se dirigía directamente a Eriol. No pudo detenerlo y el muchacho se elevó por los aires a gran altura. Comenzaba a caer vertiginosamente, pero la rápida acción de Shaoran evitó que el joven se golpeara con el piso. Con un hechizo creó una burbuja que detuvo la caída, dejando a Eriol suavemente sobre la arena.  
  
-Eriol, te encuentras bien? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, solo tengo un pequeño dolo de cabeza. Li, por qué evitaste esa caída. después de todo me la merecía por distraerme -preguntó el joven inglés.  
  
-Porque sirves más sano que herido -replicó Shaoran. El joven parecía a punto de reír. No podía creer que Eriol estuviera enamorado de Tomoyo y aun no se lo hubiera dicho. Después de todo ellos dos habían hecho reaccionar a Sakura y Shaoran cuando pequeños para que aceptasen sus sentimientos. Y ahora Eriol estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, y al parecer ella correspondía a aquellos sentimientos. Lo había notado con lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Con el paso de los años Shaoran se había vuelto más observador.  
  
-Mejor regresemos a casa. Meiling ya debe haber despertado y nos debe estar buscando -dijo Sakura que observaba divertida la escena. Ella también sabía lo que pasaba con sus amigos y creyó que era hora de comenzar el plan.  
  
Llegaron a la casa y desayunaron tranquilamente. A la hora de almuerzo, todos estuvieron recordando los momentos cuando pequeños. Mientras Eriol y Shaoran se encargaban de limpiar todo lo que había quedado del almuerzo (ya que Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura habían preparado la comida), las muchachas estaban en la sala conversando.  
  
-Dime Meiling. como fue que decidieron venir aquí?  
  
-Pues te diré lo que pasó. Estábamos en casa y él de repente se levantó muy temprano y fue a hablar con su madre. Le dijo que viajaría a Japón. Mi tía se opuso de inmediato, pero Shaoran le dijo que no le estaba consultando, solo le avisaba que vendría.  
  
-O sea que se peleó con su madre por venir a salvar a Sakura. -dijo Tomoyo- Qué romántico!!!  
  
-Mi tía quiso impedírselo de inmediato y le dijo que él debía pensar en que se acercaba su boda y. -pero la muchacha calló de inmediato al ver la expresión en el rostro de Sakura- Si lo que te preocupa es que el se case te puedo decir que no ama a su prometida.  
  
-Pero si se va a casar con ella -dijo muy triste Sakura.  
  
-Es un matrimonio arreglado. Mi tía lo comprometió con una muchacha llamada Cang-o del Clan Cheng -dijo Meiling tranquilamente.  
  
-Bueno de todas formas por qué me dices eso? Yo también estoy de novia, con un joven llamado How-Yi.  
  
-Lo dices en serio? Pues dime. amas a ese tal How-Yi?  
  
-Yo. -pero Sakura no respondía- Lo único que yo sé es que mi primo tiene a una sola persona en su corazón.  
  
-Ya calma muchachas -intervino Tomoyo- Además estamos aquí disfrutando de nuestras vacaciones. Por qué no mejor buscamos algo que hacer mañana.  
  
-Está bien -dijo una pensativa Sakura.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices. me gustaría conocer Kyoto. he visto hermosas postales de aquel lugar, pero quisiera verlo en persona -dijo emocionada Meiling.  
  
-Sakura. qué opinas?  
  
-Creo que sería genial!!!  
  
-Entonces mañana iremos a Kyoto -exclamó Meiling muy emocionada.  
  
-Así que iremos a Kyoto? -preguntó Eriol que ingresaba a la sala seguido por Shaoran- Ese es un lugar muy interesante.  
  
-Y tú qué dices Li? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Por mí no hay problema.  
  
-Está decidido entonces. Mañana temprano partiremos a Kyoto.  
  
Lo que ninguno de esos jóvenes imaginaba era que sus palabras estaban siendo escuchadas por alguien mas. El hombre solo sonrió. sin que él hubiese tenido que intervenir, había logrado lo que quería. dirigir a esos jóvenes a Kyoto.  
  
Notas de la autora: Y? Que opinan de esta historia??? Puede que aun no comprendan bien lo que sucede, o el motivo del fic. pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capitulo la situación cambiará por completo.... Ah!!! Qué tal. Eriol tímido??? No lo creen imposible??? Pues en mi fic todo es posible ^o^ Se preguntarán por qué un reencuentro tan poco romántico??? Bueno es que la inspiración vino después y.. ahhhhhhh no lo puedo decir o se arruina la historia. Solo puedo adelantarles que nada es lo que parece... *o*  
  
Por supuesto mis agradecimientos a Zanamoria, mi gran amiga y como ella dijo. mi fan n°1. sabes que te quiero mucho y que puedes contar conmigo siempre. mucha fuerza y todo mi apoyo para ti. también agradezco a Leidy Kaoru quien me apoyo de inmediato, a Haru que me soporta siempre. (con respecto a lo del otro día en el msn lo siento de verdad), a Belén que ya leyó este capítulo y espera el tercero. y a todos aquello que me apoyan. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!  
  
En fin como siempre. si tienen algún comentario (sea bueno o malo) escríbanme al mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com o dejen reviews!!!!  
  
En fin eso es todo. NOS VEMOS!!!!!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

"Las Cinco espadas Milenarias"  
  
Capítulo 3: "Un despertar inesperado. cinco espadas y un guía milenario".  
  
Aquel día se levantaron mas temprano de lo común. bueno para Sakura y Meiling era así, pues Tomoyo, Eriol y el propio Shaoran acostumbraban levantarse temprano. Alegremente iniciaron su viaje a las 9:00am.  
  
-Ya están todos listos?  
  
-Si. solo falta Sakura que se devolvió a buscar algo que se le quedaba -dijo Tomoyo mirando a la casa esperando ver salir a Sakura- Ahí viene. así que en marcha!!!  
  
Todos los jóvenes ingresaron al auto. Eriol conducía y Tomoyo iba en el asiento del copiloto. En el asiento de atrás iban Meiling, Sakura y Shaoran.  
  
-Qué olvidabas en la casa? -preguntó el joven.  
  
-La llave mágica y las cartas -contestó la chica señalando el bolso que llevaba en sus manos- Nunca salgo sin ellos.  
  
-Pues eso está muy bien. y has seguido practicando?  
  
-Algo. a veces entreno con Yue o con Kero. aunque como comprenderás no es fácil entrenar en Tomoeda.  
  
-Ya veo -dijo el joven.  
  
-Suelo ir al templo Tsukimine cuando quiero entrenar. Ahí casi nadie podría verme. aunque aun así, cuesta trabajo no ser descubierta -terminó de relatar Sakura- por lo visto tú si has entrenado mucho.  
  
-Por que piensas eso?  
  
-Porque puedo sentir que tus poderes han aumentado bastante en los últimos 7 años -dijo la chica sonriendo.  
  
-Hai. -asintió el joven.  
  
El resto del camino se dedicaron a conversar sobre asuntos del pasado y recordar alguna de las "hazañas" (como decía Tomoyo) de Sakura. Luego de una hora de viaje llegaron a la hermosa cuidad de Kyoto. Decidieron que primero recorrerían la cuidad. Luego almorzarían en algún tranquilo restaurante, y ya por la tarde visitarían unos antiguos templos ubicados en la periferia de la cuidad que en antiguos tiempos pertenecieron a las familias mas importantes de Japón.  
  
Recorrieron casi toda la cuidad, ingresando a todas las tiendas que podían y comprando lo que hallasen a su paso. Después entraron a un restaurante muy elegante, a pedido de Tomoyo, y allí almorzaron. Salieron de aquel lugar a las 4:30 pm. Se dirigieron a la periferia de la cuidad. Allí visitaron los antiguos templos. Ya era tarde y debían partir. Cuando caminaban hacia el auto, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol sintieron una presencia mágica.  
  
-Viene de aquel lugar -dijo Eriol señalando un camino que llevaba hasta una pequeña laguna.  
  
-Debo ir -dijo Shaoran y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en esa dirección. Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling lo siguieron.  
  
-Al fin llegas. -dijo la voz de un hombre.  
  
-Quién eres? -preguntó el muchacho.  
  
-Acaso ya no nos recuerdas? -se escuchó preguntar a una voz de anciano.  
  
-Son ustedes! Los de mi sueño -en ese momento aparecen los demás que al fin habían dado alcance al joven Chino.  
  
-Pues si nos recuerdas. por lo visto pudiste salvarla. -dijo el anciano refiriéndose a Sakura.  
  
-Si. pero como sabían ustedes que la atacarían a ella. Qué tiene que ver en este asunto? Me quieren a mi, no? -dijo el muchacho dirigiéndose al anciano.  
  
-No desesperes. Tanto tú como tus cuatro amigos tienen una importancia fundamental en todo esto.  
  
-Quienes son ellos? -preguntó Eriol a Shaoran.  
  
-Por lo que parece aun no recuperas todos tus recuerdos como Clow. - habló el anciano dirigiéndose a Eriol- Un placer volverte a ver aunque sea en tu reencarnación.  
  
-Qué?  
  
-No te preocupes. muchas dudas ya se contestarán. pero ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo. solo hemos venido a cumplir la primera parte del trato. -dijo el anciano. Ya es hora  
  
Las cuatro sombras comenzaron a recitar una profecía.  
  
"Es hora que el guía regrese a la vida,  
  
y que su misión venga a cumplir.  
  
Cuatro elementos han reaparecido,  
  
Por una extraña elección.  
  
Tierra, aire, fuego y agua.  
  
Cuatro elementos éstos son  
  
Cada uno con sus representantes.  
  
Como fue relatado por Orión  
  
Tierra debía proteger a dos de ellos  
  
Pues el tercero tendría protección de otro dueño.  
  
Aire tenía por misión  
  
Borrar de todo el planeta la desolación.  
  
Agua debía cumplir con llenar de vida cada rincón.  
  
Fuego debía mantener el ardor de su bondad  
  
Pues si la flama se apagase  
  
La esperanza también desaparecerá  
  
Para ello cuatro espadas milenarias aparecerán Cuando el momento se haya de presentar  
  
Y cada uno asumirá  
  
El rol que por destino se le deparará.  
  
Pero una quinta espada hará su aparición  
  
Y con ella el elegido deberá cumplir su misión.  
  
Pues su deber es más grande  
  
De lo que cualquier humano podría soñar.  
  
El será el encargado de elegir  
  
Si todos ustedes deberán vivir o morir  
  
Y como un juez todos le verán  
  
Mas solo el sabrá la verdad"  
  
Luego continuaron recitando un conjuro de liberación.  
  
"Cuatro poderes te fueron entregados  
  
alrededor de mil años atrás  
  
cuando la leyenda era solo leyenda  
  
y la fantasía era realidad.  
  
Debes cumplir una misión  
  
Que no puedes evitar  
  
Y para eso se debe romper  
  
El sello que te ha de liberar"  
  
Una luz se expandió por todo el lugar y por unos instantes todos los jóvenes quedaron enceguecidos. Cuando pudieron abrir los ojos, vieron que ante ellos flotaba el cuerpo de Shaoran que parecía inerte. éste comenzó a brillar, y de inmediato una burbuja lo cubrió por completo. luego de unos segundos, esta se abrió, dejando ver al joven que ahora vestía unos extraños ropajes. Ninguno de ellos comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. en ese momento se escuchó la voz del anciano.  
  
-Al fin has regresado.  
  
-Disculpe pero a qué se refiere con que has regresado? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que les expliques tu Li Shaoran. ya sabes que nuestra permanencia en este lugar es limitada. Pero te veremos dentro de cuarenta y siete días. Recuerda que en ese momento.  
  
-No te preocupes que ya lo tengo todo claro -dijo Shaoran. Aun levitaba.  
  
-Adiós -y todas las presencias desaparecieron.  
  
-Pues veo que te liberaron del sello -dijo Eriol.  
  
-Qué dices Eriol? De qué hablas? Acaso sabes que sucedió aquí? -preguntaba Sakura sin comprender lo que sucedía.  
  
-Logré recordar algo de mi vida pasada. El es.  
  
-Prefiero que me llamen Shaoran. ese es mi nombre.  
  
-Como desees. Él es el guía. como le llamaban los antiguos. El relato que escucharon en un principio, era una antigua profecía. el relato mas corto era un conjuro para romper el sello del guía -dijo Eriol.  
  
-El guía? -preguntó confundida Sakura.  
  
-Soy el guía. Como escuchaste, la profecía habla de la existencia de cuatro espadas milenarias que se rigen bajo el poder de los cuatro grandes y de sus elementos. Hay cuatro elegidos que por destino, deben aceptar la misión que les depare la espada correspondiente -explicó Shaoran.  
  
-Y quienes son los elegidos? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
-Ustedes -contestó Shaoran.  
  
-Pero. no se supone que Tomoyo y yo no poseemos magia alguna? -cuestionó Meiling.  
  
-No necesitas magia para cumplir con esta misión. Te darás cuenta en el camino.  
  
-Y que pasa con el quinto elegido? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-No se quien sea, pues el elegido aparecerá cuando el momento lo indique -dijo Shaoran- mi misión como el guía es ayudarles a encontrar las espadas milenarias, pues soy uno de los pocos que sabe donde están sus ubicaciones exactas y en que momento pueden ser liberadas. Además, si la persona que la libere no es la indicada, el alma de ésta será absorbida por el espíritu de la misma -las muchachas quedaron asombradas. Shaoran y Eriol se alejaron del grupo.  
  
-Ese es el riesgo que debemos correr. -dijo Eriol.  
  
-Sabes muy bien que no es solo eso. pero por el momento es mejor que ellas no se enteren de nada.  
  
-Y que sucederá si el quinto elegido despierta?  
  
-La profecía se cumplirá. y deberán enfrentarse en la batalla -respondió Shaoran.  
  
-Ahora solo tengo una pregunta más que realizarte. -dijo Eriol.  
  
-Dila.  
  
-Por qué tú eres el guía?  
  
-Ni yo mismo lo sé. creo que esa era la promesa que mi familia debía. -dijo el joven dubitativo- lo que no comprendo es por qué ese hombre sabía de todo esto.y tampoco entiendo cual es la promesa que yo debo.  
  
-Piensas que él fue quien te atrajo a Japón. es extraño que haya buscado la manera de traerte aquí.  
  
-Puede que a él le convenga que la búsqueda de las espadas se inicie. en ese caso, tendré que buscar la manera de mantenerlo alejado de nosotros -dijo el guía.  
  
-A qué te refieres con eso???  
  
-Es que aun no recuerdas todo? -preguntó un poco enojado Shaoran.  
  
-No. sabes muy bien que mi memoria como Clow ha ido regresando paulatinamente. Pero yo no puedo elegir lo que quiero recordar o no -dijo molesto Eriol ante el comentario de Shaoran.  
  
-Tranquilízate. Nos veremos en este lugar a la medianoche.  
  
-Para qué? -Preguntó Eriol confundido, pero Shaoran ya se alejaba- Si antes eras reservado con tus asuntos y no confiabas en nadie, ahora eres peor -se dijo para si mismo Eriol.  
  
Shaoran se dirigió hacia el lugar donde las tres jóvenes conversaban sobre lo sucedido. Mirándolas a todas les dijo:  
  
-Comenzaremos mañana con la búsqueda de las espadas.  
  
-Mañana!!! -exclamaron Tomoyo y Meiling al unísono.  
  
-Si. lamento que esto les pueda causar problemas pero es necesario -dijo el joven a modo de disculpa. Sakura lo observaba atentamente. Le costaba acostumbrarse a esta nueva apariencia, a pesar de que no había mucha diferencia con el Shaoran de siempre, excepto por sus ropas, y su actitud que era más reservada y algo solitaria- además ustedes ya aceptaron, y son las elegidas por el destino.  
  
-Elegidas por el destino? -preguntó Tomoyo- aun no comprendo muy bien eso.  
  
-Ustedes estaban destinadas a ser las nuevas dueñas de las espadas milenarias.  
  
-Y que sucedería si no llevásemos a cabo la misión que nos ha sido encomendada? -preguntó con mucha curiosidad Meiling.  
  
-La magia, y todo aquel que haya tenido relación alguna con ella será eliminada -sentenció finalmente Shaoran.  
  
-Y como ustedes saben, todas las personas alguna vez han tenido algún tipo de contacto con la magia -agregó Eriol.  
  
-Eso significaría que todos morirían? -preguntó Sakura, quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna durante todo el rato. Ninguno de los allí presentes se atrevió a responder aquella pregunta.  
  
Mansión de veraneo Daidouji. 11:48 pm  
  
Todos regresaron a la casa preocupados por el futuro de las personas que ellos conocían. Y también por los que no conocía. Al llegar todos, excepto Shaoran, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Este salió de la casa. En una de las habitaciones, Eriol se preparaba para salir. debía llegar al lugar donde habían estado un rato atrás. Cuando se encontraba allí, Shaoran le habló:  
  
-Acércate. -puso su palma extendida cerca de la frente de Eriol, y esta comenzó a brillar. Cuando terminó, Eriol cayó al piso, aun consiente.  
  
-Qué hiciste???  
  
-No te das cuenta. Intenta recordar algo de tu pasado. -dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Espera. todo está claro en mi mente! -exclamó Eriol- Usaste un hechizo de recuperación de memoria.  
  
-No, solo liberé el sello de tus recuerdos.  
  
-Puedes hacer eso???  
  
-Si. Ese es uno de los poderes del guía. Ahora quiero hablarte sobre otro tema.  
  
-Con respecto a la búsqueda de las espadas? -adivinó Eriol.  
  
-Exactamente. necesito que protejas a las chicas.  
  
-Por qué? -preguntó Eriol sin comprender lo que decía.  
  
-Porque en el momento en que liberen las espadas, necesitarán aprender a manejar sus poderes de la mejor manera -explicó Shaoran.  
  
-Y quieres que yo las entrene. pero por qué no lo haces tú? -cuestionó Eriol- eres el más indicado para hacer eso ya que conoces muy bien esas espadas.  
  
-Créeme que me gustaría ayudarles. A pesar de que mi apariencia haya cambiado un poco, sigo siendo el mismo. pero esta vez no puedo intervenir.  
  
-Por que??? Acaso tienes prohibido interferir con los elegidos?  
  
-Eso. no me importaría si tuviera que ir en contra de mi misión. -dijo muy desanimado Shaoran- te darás cuenta de los motivos cuando llegue el momento.  
  
-No puedes decirlo? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
-No quiero decirlo que es distinto. Rayos!!! Por que tengo que hacer esto??? -al decir eso, por unos segundos Eriol pudo ver como las extrañas ropas volvían a ser las de Shaoran, pero luego regresaron a ser las mismas. A Eriol le extrañó mucho aquel suceso, porque al parecer eso sucedió por la ofuscación del joven chino.  
  
-Tranquilízate! Sabes que no logras nada con esa actitud. Es mejor que regresemos a casa. mañana comenzará nuestro viaje. -dijo Eriol con seguridad- Por donde comenzaremos?  
  
-Por el principio. debemos regresar a Kyoto.  
  
************************ Tokio. 12:35 pm.  
  
Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, Touya estaba muy preocupado. Yukito se encontraba muy enfermo. No sabía que hacer, pues incluso él se sentía un poco débil. y lo mas extraño era que el "muñequito" como le llamaba Touya a Keroberos también estaba mal. Touya decidió hacer una llamada a Sakura.  
  
-Tomoyo? Disculpa que llame a estas horas de la noche pero. está Sakura por ahí? -preguntó el mayor de los Kinomoto.  
  
-Si. espera un momento que iré a despertarla -dijo Tomoyo quien entró a la habitación de Sakura que aun se encontraba despierta- Tienes una llamada de tu hermano. -informó mientras le entregaba el teléfono móvil- parece preocupado.  
  
-Hermano?  
  
-Oye monstruo. algo raro está sucediendo aquí.  
  
-Por qué lo dices? -preguntó extrañada Sakura.  
  
-Yukito está enfermo. -dijo Touya.  
  
-Seguramente sea un resfrío -dijo calmadamente la muchacha.  
  
-Pero no es solo él. también el muñequito.  
  
-Kero??? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Sí. algo extraño sucede. incluso yo puedo sentirlo. ellos están muy débiles. y yo comienzo a caer en lo mismo -dijo Touya cuya voz comenzaba a sonar débil e insegura.  
  
-Hermano??? Te sientes mal?  
  
-Cuídate mucho. espero que te vaya bien esta vez.-decía Touya al otro lado de la línea- y dile al mocoso que si algo te sucede, lo mataré.  
  
-Hermano por favor contéstame!!! -sollozaba Sakura. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.  
  
-Todos confiamos en ti. -la comunicación se cortó.  
  
-Sakura. que sucedió -preguntó una angustiada Tomoyo al ver la reacción de su amiga.  
  
-Mi hermano me dijo que todos estaban muy débiles y que el también. Luego me dijo que me cuidara y que le dijera a Shaoran que si algo me pasaba lo mataría, y que todos confían en mi -habló desesperadamente la muchacha.  
  
-Tranquilízate. al parecer ese hombre es mas inteligente de lo que creíamos -dijo apareciendo Shaoran detrás de la puerta.  
  
-Al parecer está usando un hechizo para neutralizar la magia -dijo Eriol que acababa de llegar al lugar.  
  
-A qué te refieres con eso Eriol? -preguntó Meiling que no comprendía nada. Un hechizo para neutralizar magia afecta a todos aquellos que posean, aun en un grado mínimo, magia. Los debilita y luego los duerme -explicó el joven de gafas.  
  
-Por lo visto quiere evitar a toda costa que puedan recibir ayuda para la búsqueda de las espadas -concluyó Shaoran.  
  
-Ah?  
  
-Durmió a todos aquellos que puedan sernos útiles. y por lo visto la gente de la cuidad también debe estar dormida.  
  
****************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos los jóvenes se levantaron muy temprano. Rara vez pronunciaban alguna palabra. solo cuando era necesario. La actitud de cada muchacho era comprensible. Se habían enterado que sobre sus hombros llevaban la carga de una gran misión, de la cual dependían muchas personas  
  
-Están todos listos? -preguntó sin ánimos Eriol.  
  
-Si -respondieron todos casi por reflejo.  
  
-Bien. -encendió el auto, y apretó el acelerador.  
  
Todo el viaje fue silencioso. Llegaron a Kyoto, y se hospedaron en un hotel, ya que no regresarían a la casa de Tomoyo. Durante toda la tarde se dedicaron a reflexionar. De repente sintieron una presencia muy poderosa, y escucharon a Shaoran, quien dijo:  
  
-Ya es hora.  
  
-De inmediato??? -preguntó Meiling.  
  
-Si.  
  
Aquella noche la luna estaba en su cuarto creciente. Shaoran podía volar a su antojo, mientras que Sakura llevaba a Meiling con ayuda de la carta vuelo, y Eriol hacia lo mismo con Tomoyo. El joven chino los condujo hasta un lugar algo apartado d la ciudad. Allí, en medio de un bosque, había un claro, que en esos momentos era bañado por la luz de la luna. En el centro de una pequeña laguna, había una extraña pero hermosa espada, cuya empuñadura era de plata, y cuyos caracteres no eran conocidos. Unos dibujos grabados en la empuñadura indicaban su procedencia.  
  
-Esta es la espada de la tierra -dijo Shaoran sintiendo el poder de la espada.  
  
-Y como sabremos quien debe liberarla? -preguntó Meiling quien miraba atónita la hermosa espada.  
  
-Lamento informarles que solo puedo decirles esto:  
  
"El elegido por la tierra debe ser una persona que crea en que existe un mejor porvenir para el futuro. debe conocer la lealtad y sobre todo es aquel que sabe que la protección no es cosa de cualquiera. y sobre todo soportar el dolor que puede causar la desilusión."  
  
-Yo iré. -dijo Eriol.  
  
-Pero. -dijo Sakura.  
  
-No vayas!!! -sollozó Tomoyo.  
  
-El ya ha tomado su decisión -dijo Shaoran, quien cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recitar un conjuro chino, mientras de sus manos aparecía una luz verde. Eriol se acercaba a la espada. Ya estaba muy cerca. casi la tocaba. de repente sintió que una extraña energía le recorría de pies a cabeza. Sus manos sudaban. Apretó la empuñadura con mayor fuerza, y un dolor se propagó por todo su cuerpo.  
  
-Ahhh!!! -gritó y una luz azul brilló, envolviéndolo por completo. Luego de unos segundos la luz desapareció, y Eriol fue nuevamente visible. Vestía un traje ceremonial negro, con adornos y bordados en color dorado.  
  
-Eriol. te encuentras bien? -preguntó Tomoyo. Las tres jóvenes se habían acercado a Eriol para ver como se encontraba. Él estaba bien, pero había alguien que no se encontraba en buen estado. En ese momento Shaoran, que se había mantenido levitando durante todo momento, cayó al piso produciendo un ruido seco. Los cuatro muchachos se voltearon a ver lo que sucedía.  
  
-Shaoran!!! -gritó Sakura mientras corría a auxiliarle. Al llegar a su lado escuchó la voz del joven.  
  
-No me toques! -Sakura quedó atónita ante aquella petición.  
  
-Qué pasó? -preguntaba una confundida Tomoyo. Al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar se acercó a abrazarla. Shaoran vio el sufrimiento que habían causado aquellas palabras a Sakura y le dijo tranquilamente.  
  
-Discúlpame. Pero nadie puede tocarme en estos momentos -el muchacho intentaba ponerse en pie, pero no lo logró.  
  
-Por qué? -preguntó Meiling quien también se encontraba preocupada por su primo.  
  
-Porque en ese caso recibirían un impacto eléctrico que las podría dejar inconscientes -explicó Eriol.  
  
-Espera... -comenzó Shaoran- Cómo sabes tú eso? -preguntó sin encontrar respuesta lógica a aquella situación.  
  
-Fácil. se te olvida que algo parecido sucedió en los tiempos en que yo vivía en esta tierra como Clow? Bueno. en aquella ocasión el guía no pudo hacernos la advertencia pues él también se encontraba inconsciente, y yo lo toqué. je, je, je -rió el muchacho recordando aquella divertida situación- creo que no reaccioné en dos días.  
  
-Esto ya sucedió con anterioridad??? -preguntaron las tres muchachas al unísono.  
  
-Volviste a abrir tu bocota Hiraguizawa -dijo Shaoran molesto por la revelación de su amigo- te dije que no hablaras.  
  
-Lo siento. sabes que no podía callar esta situación tan importante -dijo el joven inglés.  
  
-Si??? No me digas!!! -decía Shaoran. Su actitud era algo extraña ya que el no solía comportarse así. Los jóvenes parecían dos niños pequeños peleando por saber quien tiene la razón- Lo que sucede es que no puedes evitar el hecho de demostrar ante los demás, que sabes todo lo que sucede.  
  
-Sabes que eso no es cierto!!! -exclamaba Eriol intentando parecer inocente. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Shaoran cuando se detuvo en seco- Ahora que lo recuerdo no debo tocarte. no me conviene pasar dos días sin reaccionar.- las jóvenes reían ante la situación.  
  
-Y. cuando podremos volver a la normalidad? -preguntó inocentemente Sakura- digo. cuando podrás volver a tener contacto con nosotros?  
  
-Mañana. Solo necesito descansar -dijo Shaoran. Había logrado ponerse en pie segundos antes.  
  
-Entonces será mejor que vayamos al hotel -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Pues yo quisiera hacer una pregunta. -dijo pensativamente Meiling- ustedes no volverán a la normalidad??? Porque si la gente los ve vestidos de esa forma, pensarán que están locos!!!  
  
-Creo que tienes razón -dijo Eriol- Puedo volver a la normalidad cierto???  
  
-Si. solo debes tomar la espada por la empuñadura y apuntarla al piso -Eriol hizo lo que éste le decía.  
  
-Así???  
  
-Si. Ahora di el siguiente conjuro. "Para llevar a cabo la misión me convertí en un ser sobrenatural, para poder finalizar necesito volver a la realidad." luego cierra tus ojos y piensa que deseas volver a la normalidad -Eriol repitió el conjuro al pie de la letra, y luego hizo lo que el joven le dijo. una luz azulada lo cubrió por completo, y al desaparecer Eriol estaba tal y como había salido de la casa aquella mañana. Shaoran reía sin parar. (Actitud extraña para el joven.)  
  
-Bueno. ahora si te ves como una persona de nuestros tiempos -dijo Meiling pero calló de inmediato al ver a Shaoran riendo. Sakura notaba que el joven se veía muy guapo al reír.  
  
-Por qué ríes? -preguntó un poco extrañado Eriol. La actitud de Shaoran era muy rara en él.  
  
-Es que te veías tan chistoso repitiendo ese conjuro!!! -exclamó Shaoran mientras paraba de reír.  
  
-Pero. -ahora si Eriol no comprendía nada.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que no era necesario que repitieras ese tonto conjuro. en realidad lo inventé mientras hablaba.-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Qué??? -todos se encontraban anonadados.  
  
-Pues si. me debías bastante. ya muchas veces me habías hecho caer en tus bromitas y jueguitos. No creas que he olvidado todo lo que hiciste. aunque hay cosas que te agradezco mucho -dijo esto mirando de reojo a Sakura.  
  
-Eso no te da derecho a burlarte de mí -dijo un enfurecido Eriol. Esta vez no dudó en lanzarse sobre el joven chino. Al momento en que tocó al muchacho, una descarga eléctrica lo paralizó y dejó inconsciente.  
  
-Bueno. al menos esta vez sabía de antemano las consecuencias. -dijo divertida Meiling al ver la escena.  
  
-Será mejor que vayamos al hotel -dijo Shaoran- Sakura. puedes utilizar la carta flote para llevar a Eriol hasta el hotel. no creo que despierte pronto.  
  
-Pero cuanto tiempo estará así??? -consultó Tomoyo, quien se encontraba muy preocupada por el joven inglés.  
  
-Bueno.sé que él es muy fuerte. tal vez cinco horas -dijo tranquilamente Shaoran. Luego agregó en voz baja- O al menos eso espero.  
  
Sakura liberó su báculo y utilizó la carta flote para trasladar a Eriol al hotel. como era muy noche, nadie se percató de lo sucedido, o al menos era lo que ellos esperaban.  
  
-Ya han liberado la primera espada mi señor. -dijo una criatura de aspecto extraño. Era pequeña y muy fea.  
  
-Si. al parecer todo sale como yo lo planeé. muy pronto llegará el momento Kei -una carcajada sombría se escuchó en aquel lugar. Era un lugar oscuro, que no poseía objeto alguno más que el trono en que se encontraba sentado un hombre. La criatura se levantó y pidiendo permiso desapareció de la vista de su amo. él continuó sentado sobre el trono mientras decía- Aun no se han percatado que van hacia una trampa. esto va a ser muy divertido. pero esperaré que ellos mismos sean quien me libere del sello. -nuevamente una estridente carcajada se escuchó resonar por todo el lugar.  
  
********************  
  
Hotel de Kyoto. 2:45 am.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran despertaron en sus respectivas habitaciones sobresaltándose. ambos habían tenido un extraño sueño. temían que fuese una premonición. Sakura salió sigilosamente de su habitación. bajó al lobbie del hotel. Se sentó en un gran sillón rojo, desde el cual podía observar el exterior. Nada se movía afuera. miraba atentamente un hermoso árbol de cerezo que había en el gran jardín. La noche era cálida. observaba con total atención aquel árbol, del cual caían algunos "pétalos de Sakura", que no se percató de que alguien más se encontraba allí.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Al fin!!! Bueno debo decir que este capítulo ya lo tenía listo, pero me quedó un poquito corto. je ,je ,je!!! Qué piensan que sucederá??? No lo saben??? Pues yo si. (Por algo soy la autora no?) Bueno en este capítulo se aclararon muchas dudas. quien será el quinto elegido??? Ni mi querida Zanamoria lo sabe. lo siento es que no puedo decírtelo!!! Y quién será la persona que observa a Sakura??? Lo único que puedo adelantar es que el próximo capítulo tendrá un momento S+S de película!!!!  
  
Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que han dejado reviews o que han enviado mails. en serio su apoyo me lleva a continuar esta historia. un agradecimiento espacial a mi querida amiga Zana-Moria por su apoyo incondicional y por su corrección y criticas constructivas que me da cada vez que lee los nuevos capítulos. gracias por todo y también mucha fuerza y todo mi cariño y apoyo para ti. Gracias también a Belén que me dio su opinión sobre la historia. a Haru que me aguanta con todas mis tonteras. a The Dark je, je. puse tu nick. no llegó el capítulo???? Al parecer nunca llegan los capítulos a tu mail. en fin gracias por tu apoyo. también a iori_jestez quien me ha dejado reviews con su apoyo. gracias!!!  
  
Recuerden si desean escribirme mi mail es maniatica_15@hotmail.com También recuerden dejar sus reviews!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!! 


	4. capitulo 4

"Las Cinco espadas Milenarias"  
  
Capítulo 4: "Recuerdos que atraen sentimientos."  
  
El joven la observaba tranquilamente. se acercó a ella y sorpresivamente se sentó a su lado. La muchacha quedó helada a tal punto que ni siquiera gritó. al ver de quien se trataba, suspiró y se calmó un poco.  
  
-Qué haces aquí? -preguntó tranquilamente al muchacho.  
  
-Bueno. no podía dormir. Tuve un extraño sueño en el cual estábamos en un lugar desconocido, todos nosotros. habíamos logrado liberar cuatro espadas milenarias, y nos encontrábamos frente a la quinta. pero al parecer el elegido no estaba allí. entonces -pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.  
  
-Aquel hombre que nos atacó en la playa apareció. comenzó su ataque y al parecer mientras eso sucedía alguien retiró la espada. -dijo Sakura.  
  
-Y quien la retiró fue el quinto elegido -concluyó Shaoran- Por lo visto se trataba del mismo sueño.  
  
-Al parecer si. así que si se trata de una premonición. -dijo tranquilamente Sakura.  
  
-Puedo ver que has madurado mucho. Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeña, solía preocuparte mucho si llegabas a tener una premonición. Eras una niña muy hermosa e inocente -dijo el joven bajando la mirada.  
  
-Y tú solías preocuparte mucho por mí y yo no entendía lo que te pasaba. en ocasiones te sonrojabas sin motivo -dijo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero luego ésta cambió a una mueca de dolor que el muchacho no pudo notar por la falta de luz- Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo guapo que se ve así? -pensó la muchacha.  
  
-Si. -ambos jóvenes sentían que sus corazones latían fuertemente- Me siento como cuando era un niño. no, esto es diferente. es algo extraño.. Ah. se ve hermosa con esa pijama -pensaba el muchacho.  
  
No lograban comprender lo que les sucedía. sus corazones no paraban de latir. sus cuerpos comenzaron a juntarse. ninguno de los dos sabía lo que hacían, pero ambos deseaban que ese momento fuese real. ambos llevaban muchos años aferrados a recuerdos y sueños que creían imposibles de realizar. Los dos jóvenes se miraban directamente a los ojos. sus miradas se perdían en los ojos del otro. Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas. Shaoran veía a Sakura y pudo notar que a pesar de los años, ella seguía siendo aquella niña dulce y amable que siempre dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a quien la necesitase, y que brindaba su apoyo incondicional. Sakura veía en aquellos ojos marrones a aquel niño valiente que muchas veces arriesgó su vida por salvarla, que la ayudó y apoyó durante la captura y cambio las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. ambos eran los mismos niños que algún día, tiempo atrás, se habían enamorado. y que a pesar de los años aun conservaban aquellos sentimientos que con el paso de los éstos solo se habían incrementado mas. Continuaban ahí, estáticos, sin saber que hacer, hasta que fue Shaoran quien tomó la iniciativa. Rodeó a Sakura con sus brazos, pasándolos por la cintura de esta, y la apegó suavemente a su cuerpo. ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven. Este a su vez levantó delicadamente la barbilla de Sakura. y acercó su rostro al de ella. En ese instante sus labios se juntaron. tibiamente fueron forjando aquellos sentimientos guardados en sus corazones, convirtiéndolos ahora en un amor puro y verdadero. y aquello que comenzó como un suave beso, con el paso de los segundos, se convirtió en un beso apasionado que solo puede ser entregado por aquellas personas cuyo amor es mas fuerte y duradero que el paso del tiempo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos muchachos supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió. lo único de lo cual estaban seguros era que no deseaban separarse por ningún motivo. cuando el beso finalizó, la muchacha se acurrucó en el pecho del joven, buscando protección. Lo que ellos nunca imaginaron fue que con aquel beso, su primer beso de amor, comenzarían a escribir un futuro diferente al planeado para ellos, que iría en contra de todas las reglas y la lógica. aquel sentimiento que momentos antes se encontraba escondido, sería el que cambiaría todo su futuro.  
  
Ya amanecía cuando Shaoran despertó. aun no había movimiento en el hotel. Miró a su lado. aun se encontraba sentado en aquel sillón. solo que en esos momentos la hermosa muchacha dormía sobre su pecho, aun aferrada al joven. la noche anterior había sucedido algo que él no esperaba. la había besado. Ambos aun llevaban la pijama puesta, así que el joven prefirió despertar a Sakura para que se cambiasen de ropa, o de lo contrario la gente los vería así.  
  
-Sakura. -la movió suavemente. Inmediatamente la joven comenzó a moverse. abrió sus ojos y miró directamente al joven- despierta. aun es temprano pero es mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones.  
  
-Por qué??? -preguntó la joven pero no tuvo que esperar respuesta alguna, pues notó que aun llevaba puesta la pijama rosa que tenía un osito bordado- Qué vergüenza!!! -exclamó Sakura. Se levantó inmediatamente, muy ruborizada, y se dirigió a las escaleras. El joven la siguió de cerca- Acaso solo fue un sueño??? -se cuestionó la muchacha, quien ya llegaba a la puerta de la habitación.  
  
-No lo fue -se escuchó la respuesta de Shaoran a sus espaldas.  
  
-Yo.-Sakura estaba totalmente ruborizada con su mirada dirigida al piso.  
  
-No necesitas decir nada. no te preocupes -dijo Shaoran, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro- No vemos después -el joven continuó su trayecto y desapareció al cruzar la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Una hora después, la puerta de Sakura sonó tres veces.  
  
-Puedo pasar? -se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Claro! -contestó Sakura e inmediatamente ingresó Tomoyo. Venía seguida de Meiling.  
  
-Qué te sucede? -preguntó Meiling al ver cabizbaja a Sakura.  
  
-Nada!!! -mintió ésta mientras fingía una sonrisa- y. qué sucedió? Ya reaccionó Eriol?  
  
-Sí. Ayer por la noche despertó. quería levantarse pero se lo impedí -dijo Tomoyo- Hoy no logré convencerlo. él y Li nos esperan en la recepción del hotel. Ya es hora de irnos.  
  
-No te preocupes. ya tengo todo listo -dijo Sakura mientras cogía una maleta del piso y la sacaba de la habitación.  
  
Al llegar al lobbie del hotel, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Shaoran allí.  
  
-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos -dijo Eriol a los demás.  
  
-Es cierto. a qué lugar iremos ahora??? -preguntó Meiling.  
  
-Iremos a Asahikawa, en Hokkaido, ya que debemos visitar el monte Asahi -dijo Shaoran a los demás.  
  
-El monte Asahi!!! -exclamó Tomoyo- hace unos años yo estuve allí con mi madre.  
  
-Si, debemos ir a ese lugar, pues he sentido un leve poder que comienza a incrementar con el paso de los días -aclaró Shaoran.  
  
-Pues qué esperamos entonces. vamos! -exclamó Meiling.  
  
Todos salieron del hotel, dirigiéndose al aeropuerto. Al llegar allí Eriol se encargó de todos los trámites y de la compra de los pasajes. Abordaron el avión de las 15:15 horas, el cual llegó a su destino a las 16:55 horas. Todos bajaron del avión, y se dirigieron a un hotel que quedaba al pie de la montaña. Fue la madre de Tomoyo quien se hizo cargo de los gastos pues la muchacha lo prefirió así. Las muchachas salieron de compras a la cuidad, mientras Eriol y Shaoran se quedaron en el hotel. Ambos investigarían el lugar del cual provenía la energía.  
  
-Tomoyo. yo insisto en que no te debiste haber molestado en traernos aquí -decía Sakura que ya llevaba cuatro paquetes que contenían vestidos nuevos que su amiga le había regalado- Fue suficiente con haber pagado el hotel.  
  
-Nada me importa más que verte feliz Sakura -decía Tomoyo mientras recorría alegremente las calles- además yo disfruto mucho el verte con todos esos vestidos. Y Meiling también se la ha pasado muy bien no es cierto? -miró a la joven china que venía un poco mas atrás.  
  
-Por supuesto!!! -exclamó feliz- Adoro ir de compras pero en Hong Kong es imposible pues no tengo con quien ir.-dijo la muchacha quien sostenía también varios paquetes en sus manos. Con ustedes la he pasado muy bien. Además me divierte mucho ver a Kinomoto probándose como loca todos esos vestidos que Tomoyo le lleva.  
  
-Pero si no son demasiados!!! -decía Tomoyo inocentemente.  
  
-Al parecer en la última tienda que ingresamos, Sakura se probó todos los vestidos que allí habían -dijo Meiling mientras comenzaba a reír.  
  
-Qué les parece si tomamos unos helados? -preguntó Sakura al ver una heladería en frente.  
  
-Me parece una idea magnífica!!! -exclamó Meiling. Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la heladería. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y conversaron plácidamente durante el resto de la tarde.  
  
Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del monte Ashai, los dos muchachos se encontraban concentrados, intentando encontrar la procedencia de la energía, pero todo indicaba al parecer que ésta había desaparecido.  
  
-Lograste sentirla -preguntó Eriol?  
  
-No. es como si hubiese desaparecido -dijo Shaoran sentándose. Al parecer aun se encontraba débil por lo sucedido el día anterior. El joven se encontraba con su atuendo del guía.  
  
-Te sientes bien? -preguntó el joven de ojos azules.  
  
-Si. no te preocupes, ya se me pasará.  
  
-No necesitas mentirme. se que estás mal -dijo tranquilamente Eriol- te vi ayer y te he visto hoy.  
  
-Te equivocas. Estoy muy bien.  
  
-No lo estás. puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Sí -asintió Shaoran.  
  
-Por qué me ayudaste ayer? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Qué??? -Shaoran estaba sorprendido pues Eriol había logrado descubrirlo- pues no estoy completamente seguro. Solo sabía que debía hacerlo.  
  
-Pues si sigues actuando así terminarás muerto.  
  
-No me importa! -respondió secamente Shaoran.  
  
-Ni siquiera por Sakura? -al escuchar esta pregunta Shaoran quedó paralizado. Había dado en el clavo. Lo único que en esos momentos él no deseaba era ser separado de Sakura.  
  
-Por qué dices eso? -preguntó disimulando su sorpresa.  
  
-Sabes que soy mejor observador de lo que tú crees. y sé que ambos aun sienten algo. pero debo advertirte.-dijo misteriosamente Eriol  
  
-Que no puedo acercarme a ella? -preguntó Shaoran adivinando la advertencia.  
  
-Lo sabes?  
  
-Si. pero hay un problema -dijo Shaoran- Anoche. nos besamos.  
  
-Qué!!!!!! -exclamó Eriol sin poder creer lo que oía- la. besaste???  
  
-Es que. no pude evitarlo, aun sabiendo que era un riesgo muy grande lo hice.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Nunca imaginé que el solitario, tímido y gruñón Shaoran Li pudiese besar a una chica -dijo en tono burlesco el joven de gafas.  
  
-Acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar?  
  
-En un principio me sorprendió bastante lo que me dijiste, pero me siento feliz de que al fin aclaren lo que hace unos años dejaron inconcluso -explicó Eriol- yo por mi parte sé que ustedes podrán vencer cualquier prueba. siempre que se mantengan unidos.  
  
-Hiraguizawa! -exclamó extrañado Shaoran.  
  
-Vamos, no te preocupes tanto! -dijo despreocupadamente Eriol- ahora dime. de verdad la besaste???  
  
-Deja de molestar! -dijo enojado el joven chino.  
  
-No lo estoy haciendo pero. no lo puedo creer!!!! -de repente un trueno pasó casi rozando el rostro de Eriol.  
  
-Si sigues diciendo eso prometo que la próxima vez no fallaré -desafió Shaoran.  
  
-Ah, si???  
  
-Sí -asintió Shaoran sonriendo.  
  
-Pues acepto tu reto -dijo Eriol- pero que sea con nuestros nuevos poderes.  
  
-Por mí no hay ningún problema -en ese momento las ropas de Shaoran cambiaron a un traje ceremonial blanco con bordados en dorado.  
  
-Muy bien. comencemos -dijo Eriol quien también había cambiado, y en sus manos llevaba ahora una espada.  
  
El combate comenzó. en un principio, ambos no realizaban grandes ataques, pero con el pasar de los minutos, la adrenalina los llevaba a combatir con mayores fuerza y mayores dificultades. una gran cantidad de magia pudo ser percibida por una muchacha que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.  
  
-Esos son. Shaoran y Eriol!!! -Sakura salió corriendo del hotel y fue seguida por Tomoyo y Meiling.  
  
-Qué pasa? -preguntaba Meiling mientras corría tras Sakura.  
  
-Shaoran y Eriol están peleando!!!  
  
-Qué????  
  
No tardaron mucho en encontrar a los jóvenes. ambos se veían agotado, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba rendirse. Peleaban con gran maestría, pues al parecer ambos eran grandes espadachines. Con cada choque era producida una ola de energía que destruía todo lo que había en pie cinco metros a la redonda. Las jóvenes miraban asustadas la escena. pero sabían que no podían detenerlos. En ese momento, un gran choque de energías se produjo, lo que cegó a las tres muchachas por unos instantes. cuando pudieron abrirlos, vieron a ambos muchachos en el suelo, pero comenzaban a levantarse.  
  
-Por favor deténganse!!! -sollozó Sakura quien se había interpuesto entre ambos jóvenes.  
  
-No te preocupes. ya todo acabó -dijo Eriol con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-A qué te refieres??? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Solo probábamos nuestras habilidades -dijo Shaoran, mientras sacudía su ropa, quitando el polvo que esta tenía.  
  
-Probaban sus habilidades.? -Meiling no comprendía nada. Tomoyo tampoco entendía lo que sucedía, pero no dijo nada.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que yo le pedí una batalla y Li amablemente aceptó -dijo Eriol esbozando una sonrisa- al parecer eres mas fuerte de lo que me imaginé.  
  
-Si tu lo dices. -dijo Shaoran- pero no soy nada en comparación con nuestro enemigo. ni siquiera el quinto elegido lo es -pensó el muchacho.  
  
-Shaoran. te encuentras bien? -preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes.  
  
-Claro!!! -mintió el joven. En su interior sabía que lo que el futuro les deparaba no era nada bueno- mejor regresemos al hotel.  
  
-Está bien -respondieron los cuatro al unísono.  
  
Pasaron varios días en que, al parecer nada extraño ocurría. La situación comenzaba a ponerse tensa pues nadie sabía que hacer ante el hecho de que la espada no apareciese. Los únicos que se mostraban tranquilos eran Shaoran y Eriol. El primero pues sabía lo que sucedía y el segundo porque tenía la noción de lo que podía estar pasando y porque confiaba en su amigo. Ya era tarde. alrededor de las 9:30 y los jóvenes se encontraban en los jardines del hotel.  
  
-Shaoran. que sucede??? No comprendo por qué nos hemos mantenido tanto tiempo en este lugar si no encontramos la espada que nos falta -preguntó Meiling que estaba impaciente  
  
-Todo a su debido tiempo. -dijo con calma Shaoran- ya sabrás todo.  
  
-Eso es injusto!!!! -alegó Tomoyo- no me gusta quedar en ascuas.  
  
-No alegues como si fueses una niña pequeña! -dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Crees que me importa que me digas niña pequeña??? -preguntó Meiling ignorando a su primo- pues quiero que sepas que. SI!!! -y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho, quien cayó de espaldas. Los compañeros reían a carcajadas ante la situación. Shaoran también rió.  
  
-Vaya, hasta que al fin logré sacarte una sonrisa!!! -dijo Meiling feliz por su logro- pensé que la única que podría hacer eso era Kinomoto.  
  
-Ah??? -Shaoran se sonrojó. El pensaba que Meiling aun no estaba enterada del noviazgo de Sakura con ese How-Yi- Meiling. puedo hablar contigo?  
  
-Claro!!! -dijo la muchacha mientras se alejaban del lugar.  
  
-Dime. por qué tanto misterio? -Meiling estaba muy interesada en lo que el muchacho iba a decir.  
  
-Bueno. quiero que dejes de decir ese tipo de cosas.  
  
-Pero por qué??? -interrogaba la joven.  
  
-Porque. Sakura ya tiene novio -dijo el joven. Las últimas palabras las dijo con mucha dificultad- además no quiero que la incomodes.  
  
-Y acaso tu no tienes novia? Ay Shaoran!!! Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre. crees que yo no lo sabía. estoy enterada desde que llegamos aquí. Pero es que acaso tú tampoco te has dado cuenta???  
  
-De qué??? -preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Dios santo!!! Si aun pareces el mismo niño de 11 años!!! -dijo Meiling entretenida- Creo que después de todo disfrutaré mucho este viaje. esto va a ser genial!!!  
  
-A qué te refieres? -pero la muchacha ya se había unido al grupo.  
  
En ese momento Shaoran se puso muy serio y sin aviso cambió sus ropas. Eriol comprendió lo que sucedía e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo. Este le hizo una seña a Sakura que comprendió el mensaje, y liberó su llave para luego utilizar la carta vuelo. Así como la primera vez todos los muchachos se encaminaron a la nueva aventura. Llegaron a un pequeño claro de un bosque que era iluminado por la luz de la Luna.  
  
-Otra vez hay Luna -pensó Sakura- pero esta vez esta llena.  
  
-Que te sucede? -preguntó Shaoran quien no había pronunciado palabra en todo el camino pero al ver la actitud de la joven se había preocupado por ella.  
  
-Nada. -dijo esbozando una sonrisa para tranquilizar al muchacho.  
  
-Y dónde está la espada? -preguntó una intrigada y nerviosa Meiling.  
  
-Esperen unos minutos mas -dijo Shaoran calmando a la muchacha.  
  
Repentinamente una luz que provino de las profundidades del bosque los cegó momentáneamente. Al abrir los ojos vieron una espada que era rodeada por un aura dorada. Sin comprender nada todos quedaron paralizados. Las tres jóvenes se durmieron, y Eriol intentó ayudarlas pero fue detenido por Shaoran.  
  
-Qué haces? -exclamó un furioso Eriol.  
  
-Solo impido que ayudes. no puedes entrometerte pues la espada hará elección de su nuevo dueño.  
  
-Dices que la espada lo elegirá? -preguntó confundido el muchacho.  
  
-La espada del aire debe encontrar a la persona que sea capaz de pasar la prueba que ella pone. si ninguna de las tres pasa esa prueba la espada desaparecerá.  
  
-Cómo dices???  
  
-La espada del aire tiene como misión borrar de todo el planeta la desolación. acaso no recuerdas la profecía? -dijo Shaoran- la espada necesita que su elegido tenga el poder de enfrentar cualquier misión sin arrepentirse luego, y teniendo una actitud segura de lo que debe hacer.  
  
-Creo que ya comprendo.  
  
-Eriol tendrás dos días para enseñarle todo eso, a forma de entrenamiento -dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Por qué dices todo eso? -cuestionó Eriol.  
  
-Solo faltan unos minutos para que lo comprendas -explicó el joven. Durante ese largo rato había realizado un hechizo de protección sobre las muchachas, y Eriol con su preocupación no lo había notado hasta segundos atrás.  
  
-Estás haciendo un hechizo de protección? Pero si me dijiste que no podía intervenir!!!  
  
-Tú no. pero en ninguna parte dice que yo no pueda hacerlo -mintió el muchacho sonriendo astutamente. En ese momento fue Meiling quien despertó- Ya es la hora.  
  
Meiling abrió los ojos e inmediatamente avanzó en dirección a la espada. Shaoran comenzó a hacer el extraño hechizo que utilizó para la liberación de la espada de la tierra. En el momento en que Meiling sujetó con ambas manos la empuñadura, una luz dorada como la de la espada la cubrió por completo. las otras dos muchachas despertaron solo para ver como Meiling se convertía en la nueva dueña de la segunda espada. Las ropas de la joven china cambiaron a un largo traje dorado, con bordados rojos. Tenía largas mangas, era ajustado hasta la cintura y en su parte inferior llevaba una falda sobre las rodilla, y sobre ella muchos trozos de géneros que caían hasta sus pies (no se si me explico bien pero continuemos.) Meiling se sentía muy extraña pues nunca tuvo poderes mágicos. Luego de unos segundos todos se reunieron.  
  
-Vaya Meiling te ves divina así! -exclamó Tomoyo.  
  
-Gracias. -dijo la muchacha.  
  
-Bueno al parecer todo salió bien -dijo Shaoran que se veía muy agotado- Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo. se encuentran bien?  
  
-Sí -contestaron las tres muchachas a coro.  
  
-Qué bien -alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse en el piso. Eriol que pensaba que eso sucedería lo atrapó con ayuda de su magia.  
  
-Qué le pasa a Shaoran? -preguntó Sakura quien iba a tocarlo pero recordó que no podía hacerlo.  
  
-Ocupó toda su energía. hizo un hechizo de protección y ocupó toda su magia. eso lo debe haber agotado -dijo Eriol- no se preocupen. estará bien.- O al menos eso espero - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.  
  
Marcharon al hotel. por suerte para ellos estaba muy entrada la noche y nadie los vio entrar. Dejaron a Shaoran en su habitación y luego se reunieron en la de Eriol.  
  
-Lamento no haberles ayudado -dijo apesadumbrado el joven.  
  
-No te preocupes Eriol -dijo Sakura en tono tranquilizador -Estoy segura que si no hiciste nada fue porque no podías.  
  
-Gracias -dijo el muchacho -En efecto no podía hacer nada. Y en el futuro tú tampoco podrás Meiling.  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Porque los elegidos no tienen permitido actuar en la liberación de las espadas -explicó el muchacho -Me lo dijo Li cuando quise ayudar.  
  
-Estás seguro de eso? En ese caso solo Shaoran puede ayudarnos -concluyó Sakura.  
  
-Creo que no -pensó Eriol -Estoy seguro que eso me lo dijo solo para evitar mi interrupción.  
  
-Bueno. que tal si vamos a dormir? -preguntó dulcemente Tomoyo.  
  
-Sí. creo que es lo mejor -dijo Eriol- Meiling. lo había olvidado. mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento.  
  
-Entrenamiento???  
  
-Tienes que aprender a manejar ese nuevo poder. Li me pidió que yo me encargase de tu entrenamiento. Comenzaremos temprano en la mañana -dijo Eriol.  
  
-Está bien. si mi primo lo dijo debe ser importante -Dijo la joven china- me voy a dormir. tengo mucho sueño.  
  
-Creo que yo haré lo mismo -dijo Tomoyo- Sakura. vas?  
  
-No. Iré a ver como se encuentra Shaoran. luego me iré a dormir -contestó la muchacha tranquilamente.  
  
-Quieres que te acompañe? -se escuchó la voz dulce de Tomoyo.  
  
-Tú no te preocupes y ve a descansar.  
  
-Como quieras amiga -dijo Tomoyo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación -pero no te duermas muy tarde -luego salió de la habitación.  
  
Sakura entró al cuarto de Shaoran sin hacer ruido. Ingresó y lo vio. ahí estaba él, recostado sobre la cama. Dormía aun pero al parecer se encontraba inquieto. supuso que tendría una pesadilla. Iba a moverlo para despertarlo, pero recordó que no lo podía hacer.  
  
-Qué hago entonces? -se preguntó la muchacha -no importa lo que me suceda.  
  
Entonces acercó su mano al rostro del joven y lo tocó. para su sorpresa no recibió una descarga eléctrica como respuestar. sin embargo sintió que todo su cuerpo le pesaba y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida al instante. Cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar muy extraño. todo estaba oscuro. Solo la silueta de un joven era visible desde su posición. Se acercó a el y se sorprendió al notar que era Shaoran quien estaba de pie allí. parecía absorto en sus pensamientos. La muchacha escuchó que el joven decía algunas cosas. como si estuviera conversando con alguien.  
  
-Ya sé que no debí hacer eso. pero no pude evitarlo -decía el joven. En ese momento Sakura escuchó una respuesta de una voz que no provenía de ningún lugar.  
  
-Te lo advertimos. es la segunda vez que desobedeces nuestras órdenes. La primera vez aceptamos tus disculpas porque prometiste alejarte de ella. Pero ahora te inmiscuiste en asuntos que no te pertenecían. esta es la última advertencia que recibes. si vuelves a entrometerte en asuntos de otros, desaparecerás y con ello las espadas y sus elegidos.  
  
-No pueden hacer eso!!! -exclamó furioso el muchacho.  
  
-La profecía lo dice así. y tu como el guía solo tienes esa misión. ayudarlos a encontrar y liberar las espadas. recuerda que cuando finalices.  
  
-También desapareceré. -susurró melancólicamente el muchacho. Esto no alcanzó a ser percibido por Sakura.  
  
-Shaoran??? -preguntó la muchacha, sorprendiendo al joven.  
  
-Sakura!!! Que haces aquí???  
  
-No lo sé. estaba en tu habitación y como parecías tener una pesadilla quise despertarte pero cuando te toqué me quedé dormida y. aparecí aquí. Qué es este lugar?  
  
-Bueno. la verdad es que no puedo decirlo -mintió el joven. En verdad no deseaba decirle que aquel lugar sería su futuro si no lograban cumplir sus misiones, no quería desesperanzarla.  
  
De todas formas él sabía que su propio futuro no cambiaría pues él quisiera o no, terminaría encerrado en aquel sombrío lugar que había conocido la primera vez que utilizó sus poderes. allí se había encontrado con el anterior guía que aun vagaba por aquella dimensión. con el rostro perdido y sin saber por qué se había acercado a él. En un momento en que el anterior guía había demostrado lucidez, le dijo a Shaoran.  
  
*** Flash - back ***  
  
-Disculpe. quién es usted??? -preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Mi misión es ayudarlos a encontrarlas.. Las espadas deben estar cerca!!! -exclamaba el hombre fuera de sí. En ese momento cayó al suelo, y Shaoran se acercó a ver como estaba.  
  
-Se encuentra bien??? -repentinamente el hombre tomó por la camiseta a Shaoran y le dijo claramente:  
  
-No permitas que decidan tu futuro. tu puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre que lo desees con el corazón. Si no permites que tus sentimientos salgan terminaras aquí. porque solo tú. -pero el hombre no pudo continuar porque regresó a ese extraño trance en el que, al parecer, llevaba ya mucho tiempo.  
  
*** Fin Flash - back ***  
  
Luego de aquel encuentro Shaoran había regresado a la realidad.  
  
-Tal parece que mi destino será vagar por aquella dimensión -pensó el joven.  
  
-Te pasa algo? -preguntó Sakura viendo el rostro afligido del joven.  
  
-Nada. no te preocupes -dijo el muchacho -lo que no comprendo es cómo, o por qué motivo llegaste aquí.  
  
-Es extraño.  
  
-Por qué lo dices? -preguntó el joven al escuchar la reacción de la muchacha.  
  
-La vez en que Eriol te tocó quedó completamente inconsciente. sin embargo a mi no me pasó nada.  
  
-Excepto introducirte en mis sueños. o pesadillas, como quiera que se llamen -dijo el joven mirando a su alrededor- creo que cada vez comprendo menos!!! -se quejó.  
  
-Puedo preguntar algo???  
  
-Si. -afirmo el muchacho.  
  
-Por qué este lugar es tan desolado??? Se supone que tu también tienes sueños premonitorios. o me equivoco???  
  
-No. estás en lo correcto -aseguró Shaoran.  
  
-Y si este fuera uno de esos sueños??? -preguntó la joven. La expresión de Shaoran fue de total asombro ante la conclusión de Sakura- Si este fuera el futuro que nos espera???  
  
-Si así fuera estoy seguro que tú no lo permitirías. jamás permitirías que el mundo que conoces se destruyera por completo.  
  
-Pero y si no podemos hacer nada??? Y si es una causa perdida? -preguntó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Recuerdas tus aventuras como card captor??? Nunca te diste por vencida aunque la situación estuviera completamente en tu contra. Vamos!!! -animó el joven -no puedes rendirte sin haber dado la pelea!!!  
  
-Tienes razón -dijo Sakura secándose sus lágrimas- Gracias!!! -y luego de eso abrazó a Shaoran. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, ya habían regresado a la habitación. Shaoran se encontraba despierto. Sakura aun dormía. al parecer los sucesos de aquel día la habían dejado exhausta.  
  
Con algo de dificultad, debido a su actual estado, Shaoran cargó en brazos a Sakura y la dejó recostada sobre su cama. Luego la cubrió con una frazada y la observó unos minutos. después, sintiéndose un poco mareado, decidió regresar a su habitación.  
  
Al día siguiente todos se encontraban despiertos. Eriol y Meiling habían salido temprano a practicar en las montañas. Por su parte Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban en la habitación de ésta última cuando apareció Shaoran.  
  
-Meiling y Eriol salieron temprano verdad? -preguntó el recién llegado.  
  
-Si -afirmó Tomoyo. El joven vio el rostro triste de Sakura.  
  
-Qué te sucede???  
  
-Es que estoy preocupada por mi hermano, por Yukito y por Kero.  
  
-Pues creo que podrás saber de ellos muy pronto -aclaró el muchacho -mañana debemos partir a Tomoeda.  
  
-Lo dices en serio? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Si -asintió el joven.  
  
-Pero. supongo que vamos por alguna espada -razonó Sakura de inmediato.  
  
-No. ésta vez no vamos por una espada. visitaremos Tomoeda y luego tendremos que viajar hacia Luoyang -explicó el joven. Luoyang? -preguntó Sakura -disculpa pero esa cuidad no queda en China?  
  
-Si. tendremos que viajar a China. Nos dirigiremos primero a Luoyang y luego nos dirigiremos a Hong Kong -dijo Shaoran -necesito hablar con mi madre.  
  
-Con tu madre? Acaso hay algún problema??? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-No. pero ella me debe una explicación hace ya un tiempo -dijo Shaoran dando por terminado el tema.  
  
Durante el resto del día los jóvenes se mantuvieron en los alrededores del hotel. cerca de las 5:00 pm, regresó Eriol junto a Meiling, quien parecía encontrarse muy agotada.  
  
-Cómo salió todo? -preguntó Shaoran.  
  
-Bien -afirmó Eriol -la verdad es que Meiling ha logrado controlar casi por completo la espada del aire.  
  
-Si. ya están dominados mis nuevos poderes -dijo orgullosa Meiling.  
  
-Pues espero que lo que dices sea correcto. Eriol lamento informarte que no podré darte esos dos días que prometí para el entrenamiento de Meiling. al menos no ahora -habló Shaoran.  
  
-Por qué? -preguntó algo fastidiado Eriol. Se sentía extraño al encontrarse en aquella posición de desconocimiento total de la situación. Estaba acostumbrado a tener respuestas a todas las preguntas, pero ahora se sentía completamente despistado.  
  
-La verdad es que debemos viajar de inmediato. lo primero será regresar a Tomoeda. Hay que ver la situación de. -dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura -luego iremos a Luoyang, y por último iremos a Hong Kong..  
  
-A China? -preguntó Meiling asombrada.  
  
-Si. allí se encuentra la tercera espada -explicó el muchacho -y allí también se encuentran muchas respuestas -agregó en un murmullo.  
  
-Pues creo que tu hogar será un buen lugar para entrenar. no creo que a tu familia le incomode que utilicemos su casa para el entrenamiento de las muchachas.  
  
-No. por eso no habrá problemas -dijo Li -Eriol.-llamó al joven hacia un costado de la habitación.  
  
-Dime. qué deseas hablar conmigo? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
-Sé que esta situación te incomoda bastante. pero te aseguro que cuando logre comprenderlo todo con total claridad te lo explicaré con detalles. Al menos todo lo que sé. -dijo Shaoran.  
  
-Entonces no me equivocaba. vas a Hong Kong por respuestas no es así?  
  
-Pues si. hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo.-dijo dando un suspiro el joven chino.  
  
-Discúlpame. al parecer esta situación es mas difícil de lo que yo me imaginaba. sobre todo para ti.-dijo Eriol, produciendo una reacción en el semblante de Shaoran.  
  
-Tal vez. pero ahora solo necesito saber la verdad y aclarar las dudas que hay en mi mente.  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
WOW!!!!! Al fin terminé. lamento el retraso. la verdad es que no fue mi intención pero fui abducido por un ovni y recién me devolvieron. bueno je, je no es cierto. es que me mantuve terminando otras historias de mi propia creación y luego pasé por un periodo de depresión producto de uno de esos finales. aun me pregunto ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan mala?  
  
En fin. que tal el fic? La parte de S+S debo admitir que me costó mucho pero logre escribirla. asi que estoy tranquila. y esa relacion de complicidad entre Eriol y Shaoran???? Es interesante. que sucederá en Luoyang???? Quien es el proximo elegido???? Que consecuencias traera la llegada de los chicos a Hong Kong???? Todas las respuestas en el proximo capitulo.. Je je!!!!  
  
Un saludo a mi queridisima Zanamoria.. Al parecer prefieres que te llame así. a Dark, Caoz o como prefieras que te llame.. Disculpa la demora. soy muy mala!!!!! Y a todas las personas que lean este fic. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! Es una súplica!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah. se me olvidaba. cualquier comentario etc, etc, etc (me da flojera escribir todo) al mail maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
ADIOS!!!!! 


	5. Capitulo 5

"Las Cinco espadas Milenarias"  
  
Capítulo 5: "Una complicada relación. Viaje a un país mágico y el inicio de los problemas."  
  
A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron muy temprano. Ya se encontraban listos para viajar a Tomoeda. Esta travesía se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para los jóvenes. Además del agotamiento producido por la cantidad de magia utilizada en tan poco tiempo, también estaban aquellos largos viajes cruzando medio país con tal de llegar a su destino.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Tomoeda, Sakura pidió que fuesen a visitar a su hermano de inmediato. Al llegar a la casa de Sakura, Shaoran recordó parte de su infancia. aquellos lugares no habían cambiado en absoluto a pesar de los años. Aquel lugar seguía siendo el mismo. pero ellos habían cambiado.  
  
Somos nosotros los que cambiamos -pensó.  
  
Ingresaron a la casa. No había ruido alguno. Sakura subió al segundo nivel y bajó corriendo las escaleras.  
  
Los encontré -dijo muy agitada. Todos la acompañaron. En la habitación de Touya, se encontraban Yukito transformado en Yue, Kero aún como muñequito sobre la cama y Touya desmayado en el piso.  
  
Qué pasa? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Por lo visto usaron un hechizo para dormirlos -dijo Eriol.  
  
Algo así como el que usaste tú cuando éramos pequeños? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
No lo creo -dijo Eriol -Esto es diferente.  
  
Te refieres a que es distinto porque esta vez solo durmieron a los seres que poseían magia? Porque aquella vez todas las personas en Tomoeda quedaron bajo el hechizo -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Si. -asintió el muchacho -Li ayúdame a llevar a Touya a la otra habitación. no podemos dejarlo en el piso.  
  
Tienes razón.  
  
Mientras las jóvenes estaban viendo la situación de los guardianes de las cartas, ambos muchachos llevaron al hermano mayor de Sakura hasta la habitación de la muchacha.  
  
No podemos dejarlos solos. Además Sakura no se encontrará tranquila y se negará a ir a China en esta situación -dijo Shaoran.  
  
Tengo una idea de quien pude quedarse con ellos. déjamelo a mí -dijo el joven inglés.  
  
Está bien -aceptó Li. Luego se retiró de la habitación. Eriol sacó su teléfono celular y marcó a Londres.  
  
Hola -se escucho la voz de una mujer de unos 30 años.  
  
Kaho. necesito pedirte un gran favor -dijo el muchacho.  
  
Eriol? Te escucho preocupado. ¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó la mujer.  
  
Están pasando muchas cosas aquí en Japón. pero por ahora no puedo explicarte nada. Necesito que tomes el primer vuelo que encuentres a Tokio. Estoy en Tomoeda. en la casa de Sakura.  
  
Le pasó algo a la señorita Sakura?  
  
No. a ella no. Pero Yue, Kero y Touya no están bien. Por favor has lo que te pedí -pidió el muchacho.  
  
De inmediato -dijo Kaho. Eriol colgó el teléfono, y regresó a la habitación contigua -Ya está todo arreglado.  
  
Qué cosa? -preguntó Sakura sin comprender.  
  
Nosotros debemos viajar a China. es necesario que lo hagamos. Es por eso que hablé con Kaho para que se quede con ellos -explicó Eriol.  
  
Ya veo -dijo Sakura -Muchas gracias Eriol.  
  
Bueno. creo que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí esta noche -dijo Shaoran -si es que no hay problemas -agregó.  
  
Ninguno -aseguró Sakura.  
  
Entonces está decidido.  
  
Alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Tomoyo y Meiling prepararon la cena. Eriol había salido a comprar algunas cosas y a reservar los pasajes de avión para China y Sakura se encontraba cuidando de su hermano.  
  
Lo lamento hermanito -dijo la muchacha -Pero prometo que todo se solucionará.  
  
Me alegra que estés tan segura de lo que dices -dijo Shaoran que se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Sakura no había notado su presencia -Eso es un muy buen indicio.  
  
Si. no puedo desanimarme ahora -dijo la muchacha. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre. Sakura hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Shaoran la detuvo.  
  
Yo iré. debe ser Eriol que no se llevó las llaves de tu hermano -dijo Shaoran -Ese Eriol!  
  
Minutos después, regresó Shaoran, pero su semblante había cambiado. Se notaba molesto, pero a la vez preocupado.  
  
Sucede algo? -preguntó la muchacha.  
  
Te buscan -dijo secamente Li. La verdad es que no sabía como reaccionar ante tal situación.  
  
A mi? -preguntó la joven -Quién?  
  
Tu novio -dijo el joven saliendo de la habitación.  
  
Qué! -exclamó sorprendida. No esperaba que el muchacho la visitara. Era el momento menos indicado para hacer su aparición. Pero ya estaba ahí, y tendría que solucionar los problemas lo más rápido posible.  
  
Bajó las escaleras aun muy nerviosa, Shaoran bajó tras ella. Sakura se detuvo frente a la entrada a la sala y respiró profundo, intentando tranquilizarse un poco mientras y para poder darse algo de valor. Pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando el muchacho la abrazó y la besó en los labios. Esta actitud enfureció a Shaoran, quien en ese instante recibió una fuerte descarga. Sus ropas cambiaron por unos segundos, transformándose en las del traje ceremonial del guía y luego regresaron a la normalidad. Por suerte How-Yi no notó nada de lo sucedido. Sin embargo Sakura se percató de aquello.  
  
Me disculpas -dijo la muchacha separándose de How-Yi.  
  
Por supuesto -dijo el joven. Sakura salió de la sala y se encontró con Shaoran, quien respiraba agitadamente y se mantenía de pie gracias a su terquedad.  
  
Shaoran. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó al verlo así.  
  
No es nada -dijo el joven chino -Saldré unos minutos -agregó y sin dirigir una mirada a Sakura salió de aquel lugar. Segundos más tarde llegó Meiling.  
  
Pasa algo Sakura? -preguntó la muchacha -Hace unos instantes sentí que mi el poder de mi primo se elevó demasiado y luego desapareció. por completo. Y luego regresó a la normalidad.  
  
No lo sé.  
  
Y Shaoran? ¿Dónde esta? -preguntó Meiling.  
  
Salió. -dijo confundida Sakura -Si me disculpas debo regresar a la sala.  
  
Hay invitados?  
  
Si. Shaoran fue a abrir la puerta creyendo que se trataba de Eriol. pero se topó con How-Yi -explicó Sakura.  
  
Tu novio!!!!!!!!!! -exclamó sorprendida Meiling -Ahora comprendo la reacción de mi primo -pensó -Pues no te preocupes Shaoran regresará cuando se le pase el enfado -dijo la muchacha regresando a la cocina.  
  
Sakura regresó a la sala sin comprender lo ocurrido. How-Yi la miraba preocupado. Se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos. Mientras tanto cerca de aquel lugar un muchacho recibía una nueva descarga producto de aquella acción.  
  
Maldición! -exclamaba un furioso Shaoran.  
  
Estas descargas sucedieron tres veces más. luego nada. El joven chino llegó hasta el parque pingüino. Se detuvo cerca de una laguna que allí había. Sus ropas cambiaron y se transformó en el guía.  
  
Al menos así mis sentimientos son más fríos -dijo levitando en el medio de la laguna -Rayos! A quién intento engañar? No cambian en nada mis sentimientos! -exclamó furioso y se dejó caer al agua.  
  
Una hora más tarde se escuchó la puerta. Eriol había llegado veinte minutos después que Shaoran había salido de la casa. Fue Sakura quien iba a abrir la puerta... Estaba muy preocupada por la actitud del muchacho. Llegó a la entrada. Al abrir se topó con un Shaoran completamente empapado. su rostro estaba algo pálido debido al frío y su cabello caía suavemente por su rostro.  
  
Lo. siento -dijo el muchacho. Sakura iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero el joven la retuvo -No es conveniente que hagas eso. De lo contrario te empaparás y no quiero que te enfermes.  
  
Shaoran! -exclamó la muchacha.  
  
Ambos ingresaron a la casa. Li fue al segundo nivel mientras Sakura se dirigió a la cocina, donde los muchachos estaban listos para cenar. Minutos más tarde, Shaoran apareció por la puerta del comedor, ya se había cambiado de ropa, pero su cabello aun estaba mojado.  
  
Al fin llegas! -exclamó Meiling.  
  
Vaya. por tu cabello así de empapado cualquiera diría que te lanzaste a la laguna del parque Pingüino -dijo Eriol a modo de broma. Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio y le dirigió una dura mirada -Era solo una broma!  
  
Creo que es mejor que cenemos de una buena vez. Debemos ir a dormir, ya que mañana partiremos a China.  
  
Tienes razón -apoyó Meiling.  
  
El ambiente durante la cena fue muy tenso. Casi ninguno hablaba más de lo necesario. Ya finalizada, Shaoran se puso de pie y se retiró de la mesa. Eriol iba a seguirlo, pero no se atrevió. Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza y el joven inglés se decidió. El muchacho había salido al jardín de la casa.  
  
Shaoran. yo lo lamento -dijo Eriol.  
  
Lamentas qué?  
  
Aquella broma. solo que fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza -dijo el muchacho ojiazul.  
  
Pues tenías razón. Me lancé a la laguna -admitió Shaoran. En sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Que hiciste qué? -preguntó un sorprendido Eriol, que estaba tentado a reír.  
  
Ya lo escuchaste y no lo voy a repetir.  
  
Pero. por qué? -preguntó nuevamente Eriol.  
  
La verdad es que fue algo muy extraño. Hace un rato estuvo el novio de Sakura en la casa. Y cuando la besó yo me enfurecí y pensé en golpearlo, pero una descarga eléctrica me detuvo.  
  
Qué?  
  
Así como lo escuchas. Sakura llegó al lugar donde me encontraba y solo se me ocurrió salir de la casa. Esas descargas se produjeron varias veces, hasta alrededor de las 9:25.  
  
A esa hora ese joven se estaba retirando, y se despidió de Sakura con un beso en la mejilla -dijo Eriol despreocupadamente. Shaoran cambió su semblante a uno mas serio -Lo siento. no quise hacer ese comentario.  
  
No importa. Bueno luego llegué hasta el parque pingüino y estuve levitando un rato sobre la laguna. y no me podía controlar así que me deje caer en el agua -relató Shaoran.  
  
Por eso llegaste hecho una sopa a la casa -agregó Eriol.  
  
Algo así.  
  
Ay Li!!! Por qué no aceptas de una vez que nunca dejaste de querer a Sakura? -dijo el joven inglés.  
  
Nunca lo he negado! -exclamó un molesto Shaoran.  
  
Pero entonces por qué te vas a casar?  
  
Ya te dije que eso es algo que arregló mi madre.  
  
Tu madre. lo olvidaba -dijo Eriol pensativo.  
  
Además debo respetar que Sakura tiene novio. -dijo Li.  
  
Pero si Sakura también te quiere! Qué pasó con aquel beso que se dieron en el hotel? -preguntó el muchacho.  
  
No lo sé. Pero no importa. además así es mejor para ella.  
  
Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Eriol. Le extrañaba que el joven hablase de esa manera -Tu no estás muerto ni lo estarás.  
  
Eso es lo que tú crees -pensó Shaoran -Si no te molesta me iré a mi habitación.  
  
El joven chino entró nuevamente en la casa. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo del segundo nivel, se topó con Sakura, quien salía de la habitación donde se encontraba Touya.  
  
Te encuentras mejor? -preguntó la muchacha.  
  
Si, gracias.  
  
Puedo preguntar algo? Por qué tu presencia se elevó tanto y luego desapareció por completo ayer por la noche? -preguntó la muchacha.  
  
No lo sé. no me di cuenta de lo que sucedió -explicó Shaoran.  
  
Ya veo. y por qué te veías tan mal? Pensé que te habían atacado. de hecho sentí como si hubiesen lanzado una descarga eléctrica.  
  
Creo que solo fue una sensación tuya -dijo el muchacho -Es mejor que vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches -agregó continuando su camino. Sakura lo observó hasta que cruzó la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Luego de aquel encuentro Sakura se fue a dormir.  
  
********************  
  
Tomoeda, 9:40 am. día tercero del octavo mes.  
  
Cuando Sakura despertó, Kaho ya se encontraba en la casa. Todos estaban en pie a excepción de Sakura. La muchacha tomó una ducha, para vestirse después. Luego bajó a la sala donde se encontraba la mujer.  
  
Profesora Kaho! -exclamó la muchacha al verla -Tanto tiempo!  
  
Demasiado -dijo la mujer sonriendo.  
  
Sakura qué bueno que ya estás despierta! -exclamó Tomoyo -Tienes lista tu maleta? -preguntó.  
  
Si. ya está lista.  
  
Entonces le diré a Eriol que la baje -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Escuché mi nombre? -preguntó el joven apareciendo de la nada.  
  
Si. Eriol podrías bajar la maleta de Sakura? -preguntó Tomoyo dulcemente. Eriol no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
Por supuesto -dijo Eriol quien de inmediato fue a buscar la maleta.  
  
Bueno Sakura. partiremos dentro de una hora. nuestro vuelo sale a las 12:15 pm -explicó la muchacha.  
  
Cómo ustedes digan -dijo Sakura, a quien no le quedaba otra opción que aceptar lo que decían. Por una parte deseaba quedarse en aquel lugar cuidando a su hermano y a los guardianes de las cartas. pero tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir -Además la profesora Kaho los cuidará -pensó.  
  
Los muchachos partieron con veinte minutos de retraso, pero el tráfico que en aquel momento era muy ligero, les permitió llegar a buena hora al Aeropuerto. Eriol les explicó que como habían tomado el primer vuelo hacia Beijing de aquel día, solo había conseguido asientos separados. Las muchachas decidieron que irían juntas en primera clase, ya que allí había tres asientos, y los jóvenes viajarían en clase ejecutivo.  
  
********************  
  
Beijing, 17:45 pm.  
  
No hubo ningún percance durante el viaje. Meiling se preocupó que todas las maletas llegaran a su dueño, ya que la última vez uno de sus bolsos terminó en París mientras ella se encontraba en Singapur.  
  
Hice reservaciones en el Hotel Imperial -dijo Eriol -Las habitaciones están a nombre de Shaoran Li.  
  
Por qué hiciste las reservaciones a nombre de mi primo? -preguntó Meiling.  
  
Simple. aquí en China es muy reconocido el apellido Li. así no me pondrían ningún problema -explicó Eriol.  
  
Ya veo -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
Eso significa que Hiraguizawa es totalmente desconocido en este lugar? -Agregó Meiling.  
  
No es así. -dijo Eriol algo molesto por el comentario de la muchacha.  
  
Bueno eso por ahora da igual. vamos al hotel. es lo mejor -dijo Shaoran.  
  
Sakura miraba a través de la ventana del coche que había arrendado Eriol, los bellos parajes que había en aquella cuidad.  
  
Muchachos. qué les parece si mañana damos un paseo por la cuidad? -preguntó Tomoyo -Últimamente solo nos hemos preocupado por buscar las espadas y todos se encuentran muy tensos. creo que una salida no nos haría mal.  
  
Yo apoyo a Tomoyo -dijo Meiling a quien la idea de salir le agradaba mucho -Sakura vas con nosotras?  
  
Si no hay problemas.  
  
Y ustedes muchachos? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Yo no tengo ningún problema -dijo Eriol -Pero. qué me dices tú Li?  
  
Por mi no hay problema -dijo Shaoran. Sabía que todos estaban muy cansados y necesitaban distraerse.  
  
Llegaron al hotel. era un lugar muy bello. Los jóvenes bajaron a cenar y pasaron un grato momento. Luego regresaron a sus habitaciones.  
  
********************  
  
Beijing, 10:54 pm. día cuarto del octavo mes.  
  
Esta cuidad es gigantesca! -exclamó Sakura.  
  
Es cierto -dijo Meiling -Muchachos. si no les molesta con Tomoyo y Sakura queremos ir de compras. Nos acompañan?  
  
Está bien -aceptó Eriol. Shaoran no se negó a la petición así que las muchachas entraron a un gran centro comercial.  
  
Meiling daba vueltas como loca por las tiendas. tomaba vestidos y se los probaba. A veces llegaba hasta el probador donde estaba Sakura probándose los vestidos que Tomoyo le entregaba. Ambas muchachas entraban y salían con diferentes atuendos. Meiling, que ya se había decidido, incitó a Tomoyo para que ella también se comprara algún vestido. Estuvieron alrededor de cuatro horas viendo vestidos. Luego se dirigieron a una tienda de música. Los muchachos se sentían mejor en aquel lugar que en las tiendas de ropa. sobre todo cuando las muchachas los obligaron a quedarse fuera de una tienda, con todos los paquetes, mientras ellas se dedicaban a ver lencería femenina. Algunas de las mujeres que los veían se reían, mientras otras no perdían oportunidad de insinuarse ante los muchachos. Fue en uno de esos casos, cuando apareció Meiling, muy molesta.  
  
Se puede saber quienes son ustedes para insinuarse ante los novios de mis amigas? -preguntó echa una furia a dos jovencitas. Tras Meiling llegaron Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
Tranquila Meiling -dijo Sakura.  
  
No me tranquilizo! Ahora aléjense de aquí! -dijo la muchacha espantándolas del lugar.  
  
Todos rieron al ver la reacción de Meiling. luego de aquella tarde de compras, se dirigieron a una heladería.  
  
El helado estaba delicioso! -exclamó Sakura cuando hubo terminado.  
  
Tienes razón.  
  
Ya es hora de que regresemos -dijo Eriol -ya es muy tarde. Y qué haremos mañana? -preguntó.  
  
No lo sé -dijo Meiling.  
  
Alguna idea? -preguntó Tomoyo.  
  
Tal vez. -dijeron Sakura y Shaoran a la vez.  
  
Habla tú -dijo Shaoran.  
  
Está bien. que tal si hacemos un Tour por los alrededores de la cuidad? Me pareció que en la periferia hay mucha que ver -dijo la muchacha.  
  
A mi me parece una muy buena idea -apoyaron las muchachas.  
  
Entonces haremos eso mañana. Ahora al hotel! -dijo Eriol.  
  
*******************  
  
Beijing, 11:26 am. día quinto del octavo mes.  
  
Los muchachos aquel día iniciaron su Tour. recorrieron muchos lugares. Todos se sentían muy bien allí. A pesar de todos los problemas que habían, estaban disfrutando de aquellas vacaciones.  
  
Es en esta cuidad donde se encuentra la tercera espada no es así? -preguntó Sakura a un distraído Shaoran. Meiling en aquellos momentos tomaba una fotografía de Eriol y Tomoyo sentados en la orilla de un riachuelo.  
  
Tus conclusiones son correctas -dijo Shaoran.  
  
Ya veo. y por qué te noto tan preocupado?  
  
No falta mucho para que todo acabe -pensó el muchacho -No es nada. Solo estoy buscando el lugar exacto donde aparecerá la tercera espada.  
  
Sé que me está ocultando algo -pensó la muchacha.  
  
De regreso al hotel, Sakura no pronunció palabra. Shaoran notó esta reacción, y cuando salían del ascensor la detuvo, los demás muchachos continuaron su camino hasta llegar a sus habitaciones.  
  
Te pasa algo?  
  
No. no me pasa nada -dijo la muchacha dedicándole una sutil sonrisa a Shaoran -No es nada importante.  
  
Pues a mi me importa -dijo el muchacho.  
  
Es referente a ese sueño. al que yo entré sin desearlo -dijo la muchacha -Si aquel era el posible futuro. ¿Por qué tú estabas ahí?  
  
No lo sé -dijo el muchacho. La verdad era otra. ese era su futuro. cualquiera fuera el resultado de la batalla. Aquel lugar no era otro que la dimensión en donde quedaban atrapados aquellos que alguna vez habían cumplido la misión de ser guías en aquella búsqueda.  
  
Ambos se quedaron de pie un rato. ninguno hablaba. solo se observaban. En ese momento Shaoran recordó aquella imagen de How-Yi besando a Sakura. su Sakura. En la cabeza de Shaoran todo daba vueltas y se convertía en una confusión. El muchacho cayó de rodillas al piso, mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. un dolor punzante le agobiaba. Sakura al verle así, solo le abrazó. La verdad es que la joven no sabía que hacer ante tal situación.  
  
***** Fin Capítulo 5 *****  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Estoy emocionada. las lagrimas caen por mi rostro!!!!!!! La verdad es que al fin estoy de vuelta. y es que me desparecí tanto tpo que algunos pensaban que había muerto. la verdad solo me abdujeron los extraterrestres. ¡!!!!!! Prometo que la próxima vez no me desapareceré de esa forma. en serio!!!!!  
  
Jajaj les gustó el capítulo.. pues les diré que el que viene si que esta buenísimo. es que ahí vino la inspiración. y todo lo demás. de hecho este me pareció algo. normal. pero ahora si que la historia se pondrá interesante.. hay muchos misterios en todo esto. pero de a poco la historia se comienza a desenredar..  
  
Wenu como siempre DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Es para mi autoestima. si???? Lo harán????. comentarios o lo que quieran. me dejan un review o escriben a maniatica_15@hotmail.com 


	6. capitulo 6

"Las Cinco espadas Milenarias"  
  
Capítulo 6: "La confusión de Shaoran y un recibimiento para olvidar."  
  
En unos instantes la confusión en la mente de Shaoran se había disipado. Aquella sensación placentera. Shaoran se sentía muy bien en aquel lugar. No quería moverse.  
  
-Sakura. ¿Qué pasa? -dijo una muchacha que salía de una de las habitaciones. Al ver a Sakura con Shaoran en sus brazos, solo dijo algo avergonzada -Lo siento -cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
-To. Tomoyo -pronunció Sakura.  
  
Luego de ese incidente regresó a lo que le preocupaba minutos atrás. Observaba como el muchacho ahora se encontraba adormecido en sus brazos. se veía tranquilo, como un pequeño niño en brazos de su madre. Pero. qué le había sucedido? Shaoran abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura.  
  
-Que bellos ojos esmeralda -pensó.  
  
-Shaoran. te sientes bien? -pudo leer el muchacho de labios de Sakura. El joven solo asintió con la cabeza. Repentinamente regresó a la realidad y notó en que lugar se encontraba. Se sentó rápidamente, pero su cabeza dio un vuelco repentino.  
  
-Rayos! -exclamó el muchacho mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
-Estás bien? -preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Si -mintió el joven -Qué me sucedió?.  
  
-No lo sé. de repente caíste de rodillas al piso y pronunciabas algunas cosas sin sentido -relató Sakura.  
  
-Qué cosas dije? -preguntó Shaoran temiendo haber hablado mas de lo necesario.  
  
-Bueno dijiste que. -pensó la muchacha -Que no lo permitirías. que no era su culpa. que ese era tu futuro pero que no debían inmiscuir a nadie más. Creo que eso fue lo que dijiste. A qué te referías con todo eso?  
  
-La verdad es que no recuerdo nada. -dijo el muchacho -mejor regresemos a nuestras habitaciones -poniéndose en pie con dificultad.  
  
-Te ayudo?  
  
-No te preocupes. puedo solo -dijo el joven -Gracias de todos modos -Y luego se alejó hasta llegar a su habitación.  
  
Sakura algo confundida no hizo nada. solo ingresó a su habitación y se quedó dormida sobre la cama.  
  
*******************  
  
Beijing, día sexto del séptimo mes.  
  
Al día siguiente, todos decidieron que lo mejor sería que se encaminaran a un lugar un poco mas alejado, para poder continuar con el entrenamiento de la joven china.  
  
- Supongo que cuando Tomoyo y Sakura encuentren sus espadas, tendremos que entrenarlas -dijo Eriol a Shaoran mientras las muchachas caminaban un poco mas adelante.  
  
- Tendrás -corrigió Shaoran.  
  
- Lo siento. lo olvidé -dijo Eriol. Shaoran se mostraba indiferente ante la situación, pero la verdad era que le molestaba no poder ayudar. Se sentía fuera de lugar. Además. no tenemos mucho tiempo -pronunció Shaoran. Eriol le escuchó y se detuvo en seco.  
  
- Por qué dijiste eso? -preguntó el joven inglés -Algo anda mal no es así?  
  
- Si. varias cosas. hay algo que me molesta desde que iniciamos todo esto. es referente al quinto elegido.  
  
- Al quinto elegido? -preguntó Eriol -Aun no sabes quién es el quinto elegido?  
  
- No. no lo sé -admitió el muchacho -Tú no recuerdas quién fue en tu vida pasada?  
  
- La verdad es que. no existió -explicó Eriol -En aquella ocasión, recuerdo que todos los elegidos éramos hechiceros. Pero Cuando encontramos la quinta espada, nunca apareció el elegido. Tuvimos que usar nuestros poderes para sellar aquella espada. Nunca sucedió nada. pero recuerdo que. el guía -dijo Eriol. sus recuerdos comenzaban a ser confusos. Shaoran lanzó una pequeña bola de energía que se detuvo frente a la cabeza de Eriol, y que luego ingresó en ella -No logró recordar lo que sucedió con el guía.  
  
- No te preocupes -dijo Shaoran -Eso ya no importa. Sin embargo Eriol no se percató que Shaoran selló los recuerdos pertenecientes a las horas que siguieron a la aparición de la quinta espada. de lo contrario se enteraría de toda la verdad.  
  
********************  
  
Beijing, día noveno del séptimo mes.  
  
Llevaban ya seis días en aquella cuidad. Los ánimos solían tornarse tensos ante la situación. No había señales de la espada. Al menos eso era lo que pensaban Sakura, Meiling y Tomoyo, aunque la primera había notado un cambio en la atmósfera mágica de la cuidad.  
  
Cuando los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en la terraza del hotel, Shaoran se puso de pie y dijo.  
  
- Debemos partir de inmediato!  
  
- Pero a qué lugar? -preguntó Meiling.  
  
- Hay un templo cerca de este lugar, que se conoce como "Templo del Cielo" -explicó Shaoran -Debemos ir a ese lugar.  
  
- Entendido -dijeron todos que en cinco minutos se encontraban en la carretera hacia el templo.  
  
Al llegar al lugar todos notaron que algo andaba mal. En ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo fueron encerradas en una burbuja, y llevadas lejos de la vista del resto del grupo. Eriol y Meiling comenzaron a correr en la dirección en que se habían llevado a las muchachas, pero Shaoran los detuvo poniéndose frente a ellos.  
  
- Saben que no pueden involucrarse en esto -recordó el joven.  
  
- Pero.  
  
- Pero nada -dijo Shaoran - Además. -agregó tomando una rama del piso y lanzándola a unos metros delante. La sorpresa de los muchachos fue gigantesca. La vara se desintegró por completo.  
  
- Qué demonios es eso? -preguntó sorprendido Eriol. Meiling solo miraba atónita la escena.  
  
- Eso. es un campo de energía -explicó Shaoran -En el momento en que la espada elija a su dueña, desaparecerá. Antes no pueden cruzarla.  
  
- Y tú? -preguntó Meiling -Puedes cruzarla?  
  
- Si -asintió Shaoran -Pero me está prohibido hacerlo.  
  
- Esto es patético! No poder hacer nada por ellas y no saber qué sucede allí! -exclamó Eriol furioso.  
  
Pero lo que no esperaban era lo que sucedería minutos después. De la nada el cielo se cubrió de nubes totalmente grises que se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas.  
  
- No puede ser! -escucharon exclamar al guía -Qué rayos haces aquí?  
  
- Pero. esa es la forma de tratar a. tu tío? -preguntó una sombra que comenzaba a hacerse visible, hasta convertirse en un humano.  
  
- Mi. tío? -preguntó Shaoran -Mi madre solo tiene dos hermanas, y mi padre no tuvo hermanos. mientes! -exclamó el joven.  
  
- Equivocado. ese pequeño detalle es un gran secreto que guarda tu madre. -dijo el hombre -Me presentaré formalmente. Mi nombre es. Tian Li. el hermano menor de Hien Li -Shaoran no podía creer lo que escuchaba -Mi existencia y el misterioso hecho de que tú no supieras de mi existencia lo dejaré para una. extensa conversación.. Madre e hijo -dijo irónicamente -Claro. si sales vivo de ésta.  
  
- Acaso quieres una lucha -desafió Shaoran.  
  
- Mmm. pensándolo mejor. no -dijo el hombre dirigiendo su mirada hacia el lugar donde habían desaparecido Tomoyo y Sakura -Prefiero que sufras un poco más. -Dijo entrando al campo de fuerza velozmente.  
  
- A dónde crees que vas -dijo Shaoran en un intento por seguir al hombre, pero Eriol y Meiling le detuvieron -Suéltenme!!! Qué hacen?  
  
- No puedes ingresar. te está prohibido -dijo Eriol.  
  
- No me importa! -exclamó separándose de los jóvenes y entrando al campo de energía.  
  
- Y qué sucederá ahora? -preguntó Meiling que sentía impotencia al no poder ayudar.  
  
- Tu primo es un gran hechicero y sabe lo que hace -dijo Eriol que mantenía sus manos empuñadas. Su rabia no se comparaba a la de Meiling.  
  
- Y qué haremos nosotros?  
  
- Pues. no podemos intervenir con lo de las espadas cierto? -preguntó Eriol. Meiling asintió con la cabeza -Pero. podemos inmiscuirnos en el asunto del supuesto tío de Shaoran.  
  
- Si. pero no podemos entrar al lugar.  
  
- Pero mi magia si. -dijo el joven sacando una llave con forma de sol y transformándola en un báculo. Algo podré hacer desde aquí.  
  
********************  
  
- Qué es esto? -se preguntaba la joven de ojos azules. Su cabello ondeaba al viento -Sakura? Eriol? Hay alguien aquí? -preguntaba.  
  
- Solo tú y yo. -contestó una voz.  
  
- Quién eres tú?  
  
- Eso debes adivinarlo tú -explicó aquella misteriosa voz. Era una voz de mujer. bastante dulce -Es por eso que estás en este lugar.  
  
- Pero y como sabré quien eres? -preguntaba Tomoyo mirando a todos lados. pero nada indicaba que hubiese alguien allí.  
  
- No lo sé. -dijo la voz. En ese momento apareció frente a Tomoyo Sakura. Pero la muchacha solo le miró y luego se desmayó. Tomoyo corrió a auxiliarla, pero Sakura no reaccionaba. Su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse. sus manos y su rostro estaban fríos, y sus labios comenzaban a tornarse morados.  
  
- Qué le hiciste? -preguntaba furiosa Tomoyo mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
  
- Por ahora nada. aun está viva -dijo la voz -Pero si no descubres pronto quien soy y por qué motivo tú estás aquí, ella morirá -Ante lo dicho Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar. por qué le sucedía eso? En ese instante todo cambia. se encuentra en un lugar maravilloso. la alegría de su corazón es inmensa. le agradaba ese lugar sin duda.  
  
********************  
  
- Vaya!!! No creí que me seguirías -dijo Tian Li -Estás desobedeciendo nuevamente la orden que te dieron los ancianos.  
  
- Cómo sabes tú eso?  
  
- Porque me he dedicado a vigilar cada sueño que has tenido desde que cumpliste los 16 años. Fue así como me enteré de ese. interés que tienes por esa muchacha -dijo señalando a la joven que yacía junto a su prima en el suelo inconsciente. Qué tal si la mato a ella y liego continúo contigo?  
  
- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima o de lo contrario te arrepentirás -dijo Shaoran sacando su espada.  
  
- Vaya. pero si no es la espada de tu padre? Ese pobre idiota de Hien. bueno no tengo deseos de hablar de él -dijo el hombre, y en un movimiento rápido se encontró al lado de las muchachas. Al tomar la mano de Sakura, rió fríamente -Ja, ja, ja! Parece que ya alguien está cumpliendo mi cometido! Tu amada está muriendo -dijo el hombre. Sin duda le agradaba que la situación estuviera a su favor.  
  
- Imbécil! -exclamó Shaoran mientras se abalanzaba sobre el hombre con su espada. Tian evitó la estocada. Pero a Shaoran no le importó. Había logrado alejar al sujeto de Sakura. Al tocar su rostro se dio cuenta que el tipo no mentía. La muchacha estaba muy fría -qué diablos le hiciste? No te lo perdonaré -dijo el muchacho iniciando una batalla sin tregua.  
  
********************  
  
Tomoyo continuaba disfrutando de aquel hermoso y placentero lugar. sin embargo algo le preocupaba.  
  
- Sakura! Dónde está Sakura? -preguntó la muchacha recordando el estado de su prima.  
  
- Por qué te preocupas por ella. No te agrada estar en este lugar?  
  
- Si. pero no si estoy sola!!! No si sé que alguien muere mientras yo estoy aquí! -exclamó la muchacha. Una luz brilló en aquel minuto. Vio frente a ella la respuesta a las preguntas -Tu. eres la espada.  
  
- Solo la conciencia del dueño anterior -dijo la voz -Al fin me descubriste, y puedo ver que eres la indicada.  
  
- Eso significa que soy la elegida? -dijo la muchacha. Se acercó y aferró la espada por la empuñadura, y una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
- Así es. pero para salir de aquí aun debes enfrentar una prueba más -refiriéndose a Sakura.  
  
- Y qué debo hacer.?  
  
- Usa tu corazón. tú podrás salvarla -la voz despareció.  
  
Toda aquella pradera que la rodeaba minutos antes, ahora estaba completamente muerta. Tomoyo se acercó a su prima. Estaba muy fría. No sabía que podría hacer para ayudarla. En ese momento comenzó a llorar mientras deseaba que todo regresara a la normalidad. Sus lágrimas, en ves de caer, se elevaban y llenaban el lugar. todo florecía nuevamente. Aquel lugar recobraba su vitalidad. La última gota cayó sobre la frente de Sakura, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al ver a Tomoyo, que lucía un atuendo que consistía en un vestido en distintas tonalidades de celeste, con escote tipo v, y un pequeño adorno de plata que coronaba su cabeza. De mangas amplias que se ajustaban un poco más abajo del hombro, el vestido lucía bordados hechos de hilos de oro y plata. Tenía una suave caída, adornado con algunas flores blancas.  
  
- Lo lograste! -dijo la muchacha y sentándose agregó -Te ves hermosa!  
  
- Sakura! -exclamó Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a la joven.  
  
- Qué sucedió? -preguntó ingenuamente la muchacha.  
  
Mientras esto ocurría, los poderes de Shaoran se habían debilitado. Sabía que Tomoyo había liberado la tercera espada, y la había ayudado, aun cuando batallaba contra Tian Li. La concentración en el conjuro de liberación le había llevado recibir del parte del sujeto, tres ataques, de los cuales solo había logrado esquivar uno. Ahora estaba herido en el hombro, y en el costado derecho del abdomen. Pero sabía que todo había salido bien. Sakura pudo sentir aquella pelea, y Tomoyo también, aunque aun no se acostumbraba a tener poderes. Eriol y Meiling, al ver que la barrera había desaparecido, ya se encontraban en el lugar. Sin dudarlo utilizaron sus poderes, y Tian Li no tuvo otra opción que huir.  
  
- Ni crean que me han vencido o que me vencerán con esos poderes tan débiles. Tengo mis motivos para dejarles con vida. se los aseguro -dijo el hombre -Se arrepentirán de haber aceptado esta misión -y se fue.  
  
Shaoran se encontraba cerca de los jóvenes. Todos se acercaron, y le miraron.. Su estado era bastante complicado. La herida en el hombro no paraba de sangrar, mientras que la del abdomen parecía ser más superficial.  
  
- Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
- Si -mintió el joven para no preocupar a sus amigos.  
  
- No es verdad! -exclamó Sakura molesta -Déjame ver esa herida.  
  
- No lo toques -recordó Meiling -O de lo contrario recibirás aquella descarga eléctrica.  
  
- Pero. existe la posibilidad de que eso no ocurra -dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a Shaoran. Tomoyo y Meiling iban a detener a Sakura, pero Eriol las detuvo. Por alguna razón confiaba en lo que hacía Sakura. La muchacha lo tocó. Para sorpresa de todos no le sucedió nada. Aunque por unos minutos quedó paralizada. como e trance. Luego de unos minutos regresó a la realidad.  
  
- Qué te pasa? -preguntó Tomoyo -Sakura?  
  
- Estoy bien -dijo la muchacha.  
  
- Pero cómo pudiste tocarlo cuando ni el propio Eriol lo pudo hacer? -preguntó Meiling.  
  
- No lo sé. es que la vez que Shaoran quedó inconsciente y yo fui a su habitación para ver como se encontraba, él. tenía una pesadilla. Y yo me arriesgué porque quería despertarlo. Y en aquella ocasión tampoco me sucedió nada.  
  
- Pero como te atreviste a arriesgarte de nuevo? -preguntó Meiling molesta -Qué tal si esta vez no hubiese sucedido lo mismo?  
  
- Creo que en este momento estaría inconsciente!!! -dijo Sakura sin preocuparse por aquel comentario. Sin embargo si había algo que le preocupaba. Pero prefería tratar ese tema con el propio implicado. Shaoran.  
  
********************  
  
Aeropuerto de Beijing, décimo día del séptimo mes. 7:45 am.  
  
Aquel día partirían a Hong Kong. Shaoran aun se encontraba un poco débil debido a lo sucedido el día anterior. Sakura, quien había descubierto que era la única que podía tocar a Shaoran, había curado sus heridas, y ahora todos se encontraban en la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto de Beijing. Eriol había tenido la intención de cambiar los boletos de avión para el siguiente día con el propósito de darles a todos la posibilidad de un día de descanso. Sin embargo el propio Shaoran se lo había impedido.  
  
***** Flash-Back ******  
  
- Cambiar el día de viaje? -preguntaba sorprendido el muchacho de ojos marrones. Minutos antes Sakura había terminado de vendarle las heridas, y se había ido a dormir.  
  
- Si -asintió el joven inglés -Comprende que sería lo mejor para ti y para todos.  
  
- No! Entiéndeme tú. el tiempo se acaba y debo llegar a Hong Kong y aclarar algunas cosas con mi madre -dijo Shaoran perdiendo la paciencia -Ya son demasiados secretos. además esto se está tornando peligroso. y temo por las muchachas -sinceró.  
  
- Si lo veo de ese punto creo que tienes mucha razón -dijo Eriol -Pero acaso no te has dado cuenta que te estás destruyendo? Tu cuerpo está muy débil. tu aura mágica ayer llegó a niveles muy bajos. demasiado. Ni siquiera cuando peleaste en mi contra, ayudando a Sakura, tu nivel se había encontrado tan bajo! Ayer corriste al suicidio!  
  
- No es así. no me dejaré vencer hasta saber que ella no corre peligro -dijo el joven.  
  
- Pues estés o no pensando en su seguridad se te está olvidando algo muy importante.  
  
-Shaoran le miró confundido -Su felicidad. crees que si mueres salvándola ella podrá algún día ser feliz?  
  
- Y crees que yo podría perdonarme en algún momento de mi vida si algo le llegase a suceder por mi culpa? -preguntó Shaoran. Por primera vez hablaba con tal sinceridad con Eriol -Por favor entiéndeme. necesito aclarar muchas claves en este asunto. demasiadas.  
  
- Como cuáles?  
  
- Como. por qué fui el elegido para cumplir esta misión, sabiendo el futuro que me espera -dijo Shaoran. Aquí Eriol se preocupó por el tono de voz del muchacho -Por qué solo ella me puede tocar luego de las liberaciones? Por qué recibí aquellas descargas eléctricas cuando ese tal How-Yi abrazó y besó a Sakura?...  
  
- También llegaste a esa conclusión? -preguntó Eriol.  
  
- Si. Por qué no me puedo controlar cuando está ella cerca? -preguntó infantilmente el muchacho mientras jugaba con una gorra que había tomado entre sus manos. Por un momento Eriol vio a aquel niño de once años que no sabía como confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura.  
  
- Esa respuesta ya la conoces Shaoran. -dijo Eriol poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.  
  
- Gracias -dijo Shaoran.  
  
- Por qué?  
  
- Por escucharme. -dijo el joven chino.  
  
- Ahora quiero hacerte unas preguntas y que me respondas con total sinceridad. -dijo Eriol -Y sobre todo que no selles mis recuerdos luego de que me respondas -agregó.  
  
- Sabía que no pasarías por alto ese detalle. Está bien. acepto con la siguiente condición -comenzó Shaoran -Cualquier cosa que escuches aquí. lo que sea. no puede saberlo ninguna de las muchachas. Me escuchaste? Nadie.  
  
- Acepto -dijo Eriol -Por qué no podemos tocarte luego de que liberamos las espadas.  
  
- Mezcla de poderes. prohibición. castigo -dijo el muchacho.  
  
- Explícate.  
  
- Recuerdas cuando tomaste la empuñadura de tu espada. aquel dolor? -Eriol asintió con la cabeza -Para que la liberación no les afecte de sobremanera, mezclo mis poderes con los de ustedes. tengo prohibido hacer eso. castigo.  
  
- Descargas eléctricas -terminó Eriol.  
  
- Exacto. Ahora. luego de meditar mucho llegué a la conclusión que aquellas descargas que recibí en Tomoeda no son otra cosa que parte de mi castigo. también me es prohibido estar con ella. por eso te dije que era mejor que me alejara de ella.  
  
- Pero no hay solución?  
  
- Los antiguos ancianos ya me lo dijeron. en sueños. Que si volvía a acercarme a ella, lo único que lograría era que ella desapareciera junto conmigo -explicó el muchacho.  
  
- Espera. otra pregunta. Qué pasará contigo luego que todo esto termine. -preguntó sabiendo que Shaoran se negaría a responder.  
  
- No puedo decirte eso.  
  
- Por una vez en tu vida confía realmente en mí -dijo Eriol.  
  
- No lo haré. lo siento pero creo que es la única pregunta que no tendrá respuesta. ya es hora que vayamos a dormir. mañana por la mañana partimos a Hong Kong -cambió de tema el muchacho. Eriol no quiso continuar con aquel interrogatorio, porque comprendía lo incómodo que se sentía el muchacho.  
  
***** Fin Flash-Back *****  
  
- Eriol. ya es hora de abordar -señala Tomoyo.  
  
- Voy en un momento -dijo Eriol.  
  
*******************  
  
Hong-Kong, 10:45 am.  
  
Los jóvenes se encontraban en la carretera rumbo a la mansión Li. Iban en una limusina enviada por la Señora Ieran que se había enterado por Meiling que llegarían aquel día.  
  
Al llegar, el mayordomo Wei los esperaba en la entrada.  
  
- Joven Shaoran su madre le espera en el despacho. Dice que necesita hablar con usted urgentemente.  
  
- Voy de inmediato -dijo Shaoran. Sabía lo que le esperaba -Por favor enséñales sus habitaciones.  
  
- De inmediato -dijo el mayordomo -Señorita Sakura! Tanto tiempo sin verla -saludó amablemente a la muchacha. Esta solo sonrió.  
  
Los dirigió a todos a sus habitaciones. Cuando Sakura regresó al primer nivel, una jovencita delgada y bastante estilizada, de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes. Esta la miró de pies a cabeza y le preguntó:  
  
- Disculpa. quién eres tú? -con la actitud inocente de Sakura.  
  
- Tu debes ser alguna de las arpías que lo único que desean es comprometerse con Shaoran. Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó Cang-O de mala manera.  
  
- Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
- Kinomoto. no me suena.  
  
- Y quién eres tú? -preguntó nuevamente Sakura.  
  
- Yo??? Es que acaso no me reconoces? -Preguntó la joven. Su ego era mas grande que su cabeza -Soy Cang-O Cheng. del Clan Cheng, la prometida de Shaoran Li.  
  
Con esta frase fue como si un balde de agua fría hubiese sido vertido sobre Sakura.  
  
********* Fin Capítulo 6 *********  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Qué tal estuvo esto???? Jajaja vieron que Shaoran no siempre necesita ser el niño reservado que no comparte nada con nadie? Jajaja y qué tal la preocupación por su Sakura?  
  
Lo mejor creo que fue ese encuentro entre Shaoran y su tío.. y Sakura y la prometida de Shaoran..!!!! *pobechito.!!!! Se las van a dar!!!*  
  
Ups las cosas se empiezan a complicar.. jejeje pero esa es la idea.. Por ahora solo eso..*Y tb creo que tanta conversación con Dark. está haciendo que se me peguen unas cuantas manías!!!*  
  
Dejen Reviews!!!!!! *Aquí aparece la autora con actitud amenazante, que le pide ayuda a su amiga Khya para obligar a todos a enviar reviews!!!!!*  
  
Bueno un agradecimiento especial a Caoz, Dark o Khya. como prefieres que te llame??? que esta ahí siempre presionando para que saque los capítulos lo mas pronto posible. Ah!!! Cómo te atreviste a encerrar a Shaoran en la cárcel!!!! Como dejaste ahí el capítulo de tu fic??? Apresúrate en escribir, que no eres la única que puede hacer amenazas!!!!! *Todavía Shaoran está en proceso de descongelación. es que después de desaparecer el hielo, hubo que ponerlo al lado de la chimenea para que el calor regresara a su cuerpo. eso me recordó una historia. en fin. y Eriol despertó hace unas horas. el pobrecito ni recordaba lo que le había pasado. Touya regresó y me preguntó por ti. qué le digo???*  
  
También a todos los que han dejado reviews. sorry que un me acuerdo de sus nombres. es que no estoy conectada a internet en este momento. y además de todo se ponen nombres tan complicados!!!! Pero igual los quiero.!!!! ... y para los que no han enviado reviews.. HAGANLO YA!!!!!!!!  
  
Solo eso. comentarios dudas y demases al mail. maniatica_15@hotmail.com  
  
Arigatou!!!!! 


End file.
